Luna de Miel
by AgataIgasu
Summary: Para fortalecer el matrimonio Ranma decide llevar a Akane de luna de miel. RaxAk.
1. Decisiones

Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Bueno, este es mi segunda fanfic. Va a ser un poco más largo que el anterior que hice "Sueño de Primavera". Para quienes no lo saben soy fanática de la pareje Ranma-Akane, así que si no les gusta esa unión no les recomiendo leerlo.

Me encanta leer review así que espero recibir muchos, con críticas de todo tipo.

Al igual que Ranma soy bastante mala con las palabras...así que mejor lo dejo acá. :P Espero disfruten de mi fanfic.

".." habla

'..' piensa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DECISIONES

Un año después del segundo intento de boda Ranma y Akane se encuentran con sus padres hablando en el comedor de la casa Tendo.

"Ranma-kun, Akane, ya pasó un año desde que estuvieron a punto de casarse y a pesar de que este año continuaron peleandosé al menos los problemas con los demás quedaron resueltos." –dijo Soun.

"Shampoo y Moose volvieron a China, Ukyou parece haberse tranquilizado un poco, Ryouga hace ya bastante que no aparece…"-continuo Genma.

"Y en cuanto a los hermanos Kunou creo que no hay por que preocuparse¿no? Además hace tiempo que empezaron a dar clases juntos en el dojo y les va muy bien…" –agregó Nodoka.

Ante estos comentarios Akane estaba seria mirando al piso, Ranma estaba conteniendo sus nervios. –"¿Y que quieren decir con todo eso…?" –preguntó Ranma a punto de estallar de la rabia.

"Creemos que ya es momento que piensen en casarse" –concluyó Nodoka.

El silencio fue el protagonista por unos segundos hasta que Ranma recobró el habla. –"que me lleve mejor con esta marimacho no quiere decir que quiera casarme con ella."

"¡Y quien quiere casarse con vos baka?" –grito Akane.

"¡Kawaikune!"

Ante la respuesta de Ranma terminó recibiendo un mazazo de Akane. -"Primero muerta antes que casarme con vos." – y con esto se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto.

Kasumi que había ido a servir algo de té notó una lágrima en la mejilla de Akane y decidió que las cosas debían tener un final.

Una vez que terminó de servir el té y cada uno regresó a sus actividades Kasumi subió al cuarto de su hermana. Golpeó la puerta y entró al escuchar la afirmación de Akane quien estaba leyendo. –"Akane-chan, Ranma-kun no quiso herirte."

"No lo defiendas oneechan"

"No es que lo defienda, es que es la verdad."

Akane se da vuelta a mirar a su hermana que estaba parada detrás de ella. –"Además no se para que viniste a hablarme de él si no me interesa para nada."

Kasumi sonrió –"Tanto vos como Ranma-kun tienen miedo a decir lo que sienten, y más si los presionan¿no?"

"Yo no siento nada por ese bobo"

"Akane-chan, dejate guiar por el corazón…mamá siempre quiso que seas feliz y yo se que con Ranma-kun vos lo serías¿o me equivoco quizá?"

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Akane. –"Yo se que mamá quiso eso pero… Ranma no siente nada por mí…"

"Si no sintiera nada podría haberse ido hace bastante¿no te parece? Además, Ranma-kun dijo que no necesita un dojo, entonces ¿por qué quedarse?"

Akane volvió la vista a su hermana quien le otorgaba una amplia sonrisa. No pronunció palabra y abrazó a su hermana continuando con un leve llanto. Kasumi le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Mientras Nodoka se dirigió al cuarto de Ranma donde se encontraba leyendo un manga. –"Ranma, quiero hablar con vos sobre Akane-chan."

"Mamá no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora."

Nodoka continuó, ignorando el comentario de su hijo. –"Akane-chan te quiere mucho Ranma, y yo se que vos también la querés."

Ranma no quitó los ojos de su manga, pero no lo leía, escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre aunque simulaba no hacerlo.

"Desde que estás más tranquilo con ella siempre estás con una sonrisa, y a ella se la ve más feliz que nunca…no podés seguir negandolo hijo…"

"Ella no me quiere mamá, está feliz porque puede dar clases en el dojo y así ayudar a su familia…" –contestó Ranma sin apartar aún los ojos de la revista.

"Ranma¿disfrutaste la cita que tuviste ayer con ella?"

"¡Que no fue una cita, ganó unas entradas para el cine y como me gustaba la película la acompañé, nada más!" –contestó Ranma todo colorado y ahora sí con los ojos fijos en su madre.

"¿Y anteayer cuando fueron a tomar helado?"

"Tenía hambre."

"¿Y cuándo fueron al festival del templo?"

"Quería ir a comprar unos amuletos."

"Mostramelos."

"Ah…eh… no tenían los que yo quería entonces…"

"Ranma, dejá de negarlo, no tiene nada de malo que quieras a Akane y que te guste estar con ella."

"…"

"Ranma…"

"Mamá, que puede darle alguien como yo, que…que…se transforma en mujer…que carga esta maldición…que le trajo tantos problemas…"

"Mucho amor hijo. Eso es lo único que ella quiere."

Ranma se relajó y bajó la mirada al piso. –"Yo no soy bueno para esas cosas."

"Porque nunca lo intentaste…porque nunca hiciste caso a tus sentimientos… Además a ella nunca le importó que te conviertas en chica, y los problemas desde que se fueron los otros ya son pocos¿no?"

"Es verdad pero…"

"Si no le preguntás, lo que ella siente, nunca lo vas a saber…" –Luego saca algo del bolsillo y se lo da a Ranma. –"Guardalo hasta decidirte a hacer lo correcto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Palabras que pueden no haber entendido:

baka: tonto, idiota, estúpido, etc. (insulto clásico de Akane)

kawaikune: desagradable. (insulto clásico de Ranma)

Acá termió el capítulo 1. Espero les haya gustado. Ja-ne.


	2. Dorado

".." habla

'..' piensa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DORADO

Al otro día.

Como todas las mañanas Akane se encontraba entrenando. Estaba rompiendo unos ladrillos en el jardín. Ranma aparece con una toalla en los hombros y al verlo Akane deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se seca el sudor del rostro. –"Buenos días Ranma." –le dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo a Ranma sonreír también.

"Buenas Akane."

"¿Vas a entrenar?"

"Sí, venía a realizar algunas katas, querés acompañarme?"

"¿Por qué mejor no hacemos una pelea, liviana?"

"Como quieras, pero no te quejés después."

Se fueron al dojo y comenzaron a practicar, Akane golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y Ranma esquivaba como siempre. Al cabo de un rato se encontraban los dos sentados en la puerta del dojo descansando.

"¡Por qué nunca me atacás, siempre estás esquivando?" –dijo Akane algo enojada.

"Akane, yo no le pego a las mujeres, siempre te lo digo."

Un silencio transcurrió unos segundos y un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ranma.

"Akane…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ah…sobre lo de ayer…"

Akane comenzó a ruborizarse, si Ranma estaba tan nervioso probablemente no era un insulto lo que se avecinaba.

"Bueno…quería pedirte perdón por lo que dije…"

"¿Me estás pidiendo perdón?" –exclamó Akane sorprendida, su rubor desapareció.

"Querés dejarme terminar, siempre tenés que interrumpir."

"¡Hey¿A que viene eso?" –gritó Akane enojada.

"¡Kawaikune¡Dejame terminar de hablar!" –gritó Ranma.

"¡No estás hablando me estás gritando!" –se paró Akane.

"¡Porque no me estás escuchando!" –se levantó Ranma de golpe y un pequeño objeto saltó de su bolsillo y a rebotes se alejó de ellos. Ambos miraron y Ranma al darse cuenta de que era salió corriendo a agarrarlo.

"¿Qué es eso Ranma?"

"Nada" –contestó nervioso arrodillado en el piso dándole la espalda a Akane. -'No me acordaba que lo tenía en este pantalón…' –Luego siente una presencia por encima de su hombro y al darse cuenta que era Akane aprieta el objeto entre sus manos. –"¡Mostrame Ranma!" –dijo Akane tironeándolo del brazo. –"¡No te metas Akane!" Comenzaron a forcejear y Akane logró distinguir algo pequeño y dorado. Las palabras escaparon suavemente de su boca –"un anillo…" Ranma se petrificó. "¿Puede ser que lo que estás escondiendo es un anillo?" –preguntó Akane. Ranma se sonrojó completo –"Es que mi mamá me lo dio y me dijo que lo guardara y se me olvidó y…"

"Ah, entonces te lo dio ella…" –dijo Akane bajando la mirada al piso con tristeza.

"Bueno, me le dio para v…" –Ranma comenzó a sonrojarse.

Akane lo miró sorprendida.

"Para…v…para vos" –las palabras sonaron casi sin aire.

"¿Para mí?" –preguntó Akane confundida ahora mirando la mano de Ranma que se abría develando en pequeño y delicado anillo de oro. –"Es muy hermoso."

Ranma se ruborizó más aún. –"Te…te gusta?"

"Sí, me gusta mucho." –contestó Akane sonriéndole.

"Bueno, es un anillo de compromiso…pero si querés podés usarlo…"

"¿Pero no es algo muy preciado para tu mamá?"

"En realidad no es de ella…lo compró para que yo…para que yo…"

"¿Para que me lo dieras a mí?" –preguntó Akane creyendo entender lo que Ranma intentaba decirle.

Ranma sólo se limitó a afirmar levemente con la cabeza, rojo como un tomate.

"¿Pero Ranma si yo lo usara querría decir que acepto nuestro compromiso?"

"Supongo que nos harían casar mañana mismo…" –agregó Ranma.

Akane volvió a mirar el anillo en la mano de Ranma.

Ranma sintió que el corazón le dio un brinco. -'Podría ser que ella…quiere usar el anillo y…' –"Akane…"

Akane fijó sus ojos en los de Ranma. Esto hizo que el corazón del joven se acelerara. -"No me molestaría si a vos no te molesta…"

Akane se sonrojó. –"¿De verdad Ranma?"

El joven asintió con la cabeza. La mano de Akane se deslizó por la suya y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo hasta que ella levantó delicadamente el anillo y lo puso en su fino dedo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del 2.


	3. Matrimonio

".." habla

'..' piensa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------MATRIMONIO

Al otro día todos vieron el anillo que llevaba Akane y sin preguntas ni rodeos se cumplió lo predicho por Ranma… se casaron. Una ceremonia de la que sólo participó la familia. Optaron por un matrimonio budista, y la celebración fue una abundante y exquisita cena preparada por Kasumi y Nodoka. Tanto Ranma como Akane se los notaba felices pero no pronunciaron palabra en todo el evento. Cada vez que se miraban se sonrojaban, por lo que las miradas eran breves y a escondidas del otro. Llegó la noche y el sueño con ella.

"Ranma-kun, preparamos el cuarto de mi papá para que puedan dormir ahí, ya que es el más grande y tiene cama matrimonial. Por lo menos para que estén cómodos hasta que podamos poner uno para ustedes en condiciones." –explicó Kasumi.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron –"eh…gracias, no hacía falta…que se molestaran."

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto a descansar, a excepción de Nodoka que terminó en el cuarto de Akane y Soun en el cuarto que ocupaba Genma.

--En el cuarto del nuevo matrimonio.--

La pareja estaba sentada al borde de la cama sonrojada y sin saber que hacer ni decir. Aún estaban vestidos con la ropa que usaron durante la fiesta. Ranma fue el primero en hablar. –"Supongo que…no se…querrás…"

Los corazones estaban tan acelerados que retumbaban en sus oídos.

"¿No te molesta?" –continuo Akane sonrojada.

"No." –contestó Ranma. Se paró, tomó una sábana del ropero, una almohada de la cama y se acostó en el piso. No pudo dormir en toda la noche. No porque estuviese incómodo, sino porque se puso a debatir si realmente había tomado la decisión correcta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón si les molestan los capítulos breves :P


	4. La Idea de Ranma

".." habla

'..' piensa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LA IDEA DE RANMA

Tres días pasaron en los que su relación había mejorado bastante, aunque Ranma seguía durmiendo en el suelo. No lo habían discutido ni mencionaron nada sobre eso, pero cada vez que entraban a la habitación ambos se ponían muy nerviosos.

Esa tarde estaban sentados contemplando el jardín mientras tomaban un té. –"Ranma…"

"¿mm?"

"Aún estamos donde empezamos, eh"

"Perdón Akane" –al decir esto se paró y se metió en la casa. Akane ni siquiera parpadeo, se quedó mirando al mismo punto en el que tenía centrada su atención.

Ranma fue a buscar a Soun y lo encontró jugando shougi con Genma. –"¿Tendo-san, podría hablar con usted?"

"Por supuesto Ranma-kun. ¿Vamos al dojo?"

--En el dojo—

"Tendo-san, decir esto es muy difícil para mí, pero…lo vengo pensando hace un tiempo…"

"No te preocupes Ranma-kun, decimeló sin rodeos"

"Bueno…la relación con Akane siempre fue algo rara…y se que no puedo darle todo lo que un esposo debe pero…me gustaría hacer algo por ella…que sienta que…bueno…hacerla sentir…Aahhhh¿por qué es tan difícil?"

"Ranma-kun, tenés problemas con Akane?"

"No, no es eso…Quisiera que ella se sienta en un matrimonio normal, se que con alguien como yo nada puede ser completamente normal pero…bueno, la cuestión es…no tengo dinero suficiente…"

"Ranma-kun, el dinero no es importante, ustedes están enseñando en el dojo y cada vez les va mejor. Ya tendrán posibilidad de ahorrar y empezar su vida juntos en poco tiempo."

"Ya se eso…nada más que yo quisiera…quisiera llevarla de luna de miel"

Soun empezó a llorar de alegría. –"Me alegra tanto que quieras así a mi hija Ranma-kun."

"¡No, no es eso…es que quiero que ya que se casó al menos algo sea normal y como todos cuando se casan se van de luna de miel…!" –se defendió Ranma sonrojado.

"Está bien, puedo darte dinero"

"¿De verdad?" –dijo Ranma olvidándose de la vergüenza y esbozando una sonrisa.

Soun afirmó con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron hacia su cuarto.

Una vez allí Soun comenzó a buscar en uno de sus cajones hasta que encontró un sobre y se lo entregó a Ranma. –"Esto es lo que vengo ahorrando desde que ustedes llegaron para cuando lo necesitaran."

Ranma miró el sobre emocionado. –"¿Lo estaba guardando para Akane y para mí?"

"Así es. Espero les sirva."

Ranma abrió el sobre entusiasmado y cuando vio el contenido su cara cayó al piso. -"¡Pero si esto no alcanza ni para un día!"

"Bueno, desde que llegaron ustedes tuvimos muchos gastos…"- se excusó Soun.

"Pensé que dijo que lo estaba ahorrando para nosotros."

"Ajaja, es que a veces sacaba un poquito para esto otro poquito para aquello…" –río nervioso Soun.

--En la comedor—

Ranma tenía el sobre en la mano y estaba con su cabeza y brazos apoyados sobre la mesa como rendido. Kasumi entra para llevarle un té y al verlo tan deprimido le pregunta. –"¿Pasa algo Ranma-kun?"

"No Kasumi-san"

"¿Ese sobre es de los ahorros de mi padre para vos y para Akane-chan, no?"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Porque una vez limpiando lo encontré y me explicó que era para ustedes."

"Necesitaba usar esta plata pero no alcanza para lo que quería."

"¿Y para que la necesitabas?"

Después de asegurarse que no había nadie aparte de ellos Ranma contestó sonrojándose-"Quería regalarle a Akane una luna de miel."

"Ara…" –exclamó Kasumi sorprendida. –"Es un gesto muy lindo Ranma."

"Sí, pero no lo voy a poder hacer igual, no me alcanza ni para un día."

"Ya veo…" –dijo entristeciéndose Kasumi. Luego recordó algo y una sonrisa se dibujó nuevamente en los labios. –"Por qué no le preguntás a Tofu-sansei, el seguro debe conocer una solución para eso."

"¿A Tofu-sensei?" –preguntó Ranma extrañado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá me pone muy contenta:D


	5. La Ayuda

".." habla

'..' piensa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LA AYUDA

--En la clínica de Tofu-sensei—

"Y que te trae por acá Ranma-kun, espero no sea algún golpe de Akane-chan ahora que estás casado." –dijo sonriente mientras le alcanzaba a Ranma su té.

"Ejeje, no, en realidad no es por ningún golpe, pero si tiene que ver con Akane…" –dijo sonrojándose.

"No me digas que Akane-chan está…" –hizo un gesto tocándose la panza.

"Eh¡Nooooo¡No, no, para nada¡No, no es eso!" –gritaba Ranma rojo hasta las orejas.

"Ah…entonces?"

Ranma tomó un sorbo de té para tranquilizarse. –"Es que quería irme de lun…eh…hacer un viaje con Akane y no tenemos mucho dinero…no se si usted…"

"Van a irse de luna de miel…que romántico Ranma-kun. Me parece muy bien que trates así a Akane-chan."

Ranma volvió a ruborizarse.

"¿Y entonces para qué me necesitan a mí?"

"Bueno, Ka"- 'mejor no le digo su nombre, no sea que termine sin decirme nada por volverse loco como siempre le pasa…' –alguien me dijo que usted podría ayudarnos. Es que tenemos poco dinero para ir…"

"Mmmm, no puedo prestarte dinero pero puedo sugerirte un buen lugar."

"¿Es un lugar muy caro?"

"No, además es un lugar muy hermoso. Tengo unos conocidos ahí quienes podrían darte alojamiento, ustedes nada más tendrían que pagarse la comida y lo que quieran comprar ahí." –Mientras Ranma afirmaba con la cabeza. –"Hay aguas termales naturales que son gratuitas, y está muy cerca de la ciudad."

"¿Y cree que podamos alojarnos sin problemas ahí?"

"Quienes conozco son una pareja de ancianos a quienes ayudé una vez que estuve paseando por esa zona. La mujer estaba muy enferma y yo me encargué de curarla. Como yo no estaba trabajando, sino vacacionando no les cobré nada y me ofrecieron usar una pequeña cabaña que tenían ellos para alojarme cuando yo quisiera. Sólo tenía que avisarles así la podían poner en condiciones…"

"¿Podría averiguarme si podemos quedarnos allá?"

"Claro, ahora mismo los llamo y les pregunto. ¿Cuándo quieren ir?"

"Bueno…primero tengo que hablar con Akane…"

"Entonces yo los llamo y cuando tenga la respuesta te aviso"

"Muchas gracias, Tofu-sensei."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente mi brevedad. Me gusta ir a lo concreto. :P


	6. Propuesta

".." habla

'..' piensa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------PROPUESTA

--Unas horas más tarde en la casa de los Tendo.—

"Ranma-kun, teléfono" –llamó Nabiki.

Ranma se acerca para atender.

"¿Ranma-kun, pasó algo? Es Tofu-sensei."

"No, todo está bien, nada más tiene que contestarme una cosa que le pregunté esta tarde."

"Sí, habla Ranma". "¿En serio?". "¿Y cómo llegamos allá?". "¡Genial! Ahora paso a buscar el mapa". "Muchas gracias Tofu-sensei.". "Chau."

Nabiki lo miraba con curiosidad. –"¿Qué paso que hay tanta alegría?"

"Sí querés saber pagame" –dijo Ranma imitando a Nabiki.

"Ni de broma" –respondió Nabiki ofendida.

Ranma se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto, en donde Akane estaba leyendo. Sacó su bolso de viaje y empezó a empacar. Akane lo miró extrañada. –"¿Te vas de viaje de entrenamiento?"

"No, y vos también tenés que empacar tus cosas." –contestó Ranma sin quitar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo.

Akane se para y se dirige hacia donde estaba el muchacho. –"¿Y yo por qué¿Qué pensás hacer?"

"Vamos a hacer un viaje"

"¿Eh? Como no me avisaron." –preguntó Akane pensando que se refería a toda la familia.

"Porque te vas conmigo nada más…ahora te estoy avisando"

A esto Akane le puso un golpe en la cabeza. –"¡Y me lo decís así como así¿Por qué no me consultaste¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

Ranma dejó de hacer el bolso y se paró enfrentando a Akane –"Sí, te lo digo así. No te consulté porque se dio de repente y vamos a ir un pueblo que está acá cerca."

Akane parpadeó y lo miró confundida. –"¿Y se puede saber que vamos a hacer allá?"

"Vamos a descansar"

"Podemos descansar acá."

"¿No tenés ganas de viajar, conocer algo nuevo? Sobre que prácticamente no tenemos que pagar nada…"

"¿Cómo que no tenemos que pagar?"

"Nada más la comida, el alojamiento es un regalo."

"¿Y si es un regalo por qué no pueden ir todos?" –continuo Akane sin caer en cuenta del tipo de viaje al que Ranma se refería.

"Aayy…Akane¿por qué tenés que ser tan boba?..."- exclamó Ranma a modo de resignación.

"¡Cómo me dijiste?" –Akane empezaba a enfurecerse.

"Lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta…¿que puede significar el que me quiera ir de viaje nosotros dos solos y después de habernos casado?" –grito Ranma pensando que así Akane se daría cuenta.

Akane quedo pensativa por un momento y después se puso roja de furia. –"Ya veo…así que al fin y al cabo…"

"¿Entendés ahora?" –preguntó Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

Un mazazo le dejó tirado en el piso al grito de "¡HENTAI!"

"¡Pero por qué me pegás?"

"Así que querés que nadie te moleste para hacer ya sabés que conmigo, eh."

Ranma se sonrojó ante tal idea, pero después reaccionó. –"¡Por qué no podés pensar algo bueno de mí¡Lo único que quería era regalarte una luna de miel como cualquier pareja normal!"

"Ranma…."

"¡Pero no lo único que vos haces es pensar cosas malas de mí! Además si quisiera hacer eso con vos qué, sos mi mujer ahora"

"¡Ranma!"

Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y empezó a sudar de los nervios.

"Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché lo último que dijiste…"

Ante esto Ranma cerró los ojos y exhaló aliviado.

"Y Ranma…"

Ahora la miraba nervioso, Akane cambió de golpe su rostro amenazante a una hermosa sonrisa. –"Muchas gracias." –Dicho esto se buscó un bolso y empezó a empacar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Palabra que pueden no haber entendido:

Hentai pervertido.

Ja-ne.


	7. Llegada

".." habla

'..' piensa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LLEGADA

A la mañana del otro día, Ranma y Akane se encontraban listos para partir. La noche anterior habían informado a su familia de sus planes. Las reacciones no fueron muy diferentes a lo normal. Soun lloró de la alegría mientras se abrazaban y daban saltos con Genma, Kasumi sonreía y manifestó su alegría ante la decisión, Nabiki les dedico una de sus ironías, y Nodoka unas lágrimas de alegría y mencionó algo sobre que Ranma se había vuelto más hombre que nunca y que esperaba algún nieto en su regreso, lo que hizo ruborizar a la pareja. Y finalmente, Happosai intentó lanzarse a los pechos de Akane para recibir consuelo y fue golpeado por Ranma.

Volviendo a la mañana, todos estaban despidiendo a la pareja en la puerta de la casa.

"Ranma, cuidá bien de mi Akane-chan." –dijo Soun con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Traigan algún recuerdo" –dijo Kasumi.

"Y acuérdense de lo que les dije anoche. Sería muy lindo tener un niñito o niñita corriendo y jugando por la casa. –por supuesto, el comentario de Nodoka haciendo referencia a algún nieto.

Finalmente salieron con dirección a la parada de colectivos. El viaje duro dos horas, y al descender se encontraron con una zona de bosques y pocas casas a los alrededores. Preguntaron a unos hombres que estaban descansando en el patio de su casa donde estaba la casa de la familia Teruya, quienes eran los ancianos conocidos de Tofu-sensei y siguieron camino a través del bosque. A la media hora llegaron a la casa que tenía una gran muralla de piedra y una entrada alta de madera. Hicieron sonar una campana que estaba en la puerta y los recibió la pareja de ancianos.

"Buenas tardes, somos Akane y Ranma Saotome. Somos amigos de To…"

"Son los amigos de Tofu-sensei, no?. Un gusto en conocerlos. Yo soy Saito Teruya y ella es mi esposa Naoko."

"Muchas gracias por recibirnos y darnos alojamiento." –continuo Akane.

"En un placer. Pasen, así les mostramos la casa y se pueden poner cómodos." –contestó Saito.

La casa era pequeña pero muy cómoda, tenía una habitación matrimonial, un baño, una cocina y el comedor estaba unido a un living. El comedor tenía una gran puerta que al abrirse miraba hacia el jardín de la casa, que era lo más grande.

"Nosotros vivimos en la casa que está adelante, así que cualquier problema nos tocan la puerta. Y unos metros más atrás hay un pequeño lago de agua termal, es nuestro, así que sientanse libre de usarlo cuando quieran." –comentaba Naoko.

"¿El lago es de ustedes?" –preguntó sorprendido Ranma.

"Esta zona está llena de aguas termales, entonces es bastante común que en casi todas las casas haya alguno." –respondió Saito.

"Que bueno…" –se quedo maravillada Akane.

"Espero la casa les sea cómoda, ayer la limpiamos y acondicionamos para que puedan usarla sin problema." –prosiguió Naoko.

"¿Por cuánto se piensan quedar?" –preguntó Saito.

"Creemos que por una semana, si el dinero nos alcanza…" –contestó Ranma un tanto avergonzado.

"No se preocupen, si no gastan demasiado este lugar es muy barato, incluso puede que les sobre dinero si lo administran bien." –intentó tranquilizarlo Naoko.

"Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, esperamos no ser mucha molestia." –tanto Ranma como Akane hicieron una reverencia.

"Para nada, disfruten de su luna de miel. Bueno, nos vamos así se ponen cómodos. Y cualquier cosa, no duden en decirnos por favor." –con estas palabrasSaito y Naoko se retiraron a su casa.

Ranma y Akane se pusieron a acomodar en los muebles de la cocina algunas cosas que habían llevado para cocinar y luego en el baño pusieron el shampoo, jabón y demás. Finalmente, entraron a donde sería su habitación y ubicaron su ropa en el ropero. Ranma ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que ahí también tendría que dormir en el piso, así que se llevó su futon para estar más cómodo.

"Ranma, ya que tenemos unas horas hasta que se haga de noche¿te gustaría ir a conocer la ciudad?"

"Sí, por qué no."

"Bueno, me voy a cambiar entonces…eh…¿podrías salir de la habitación?"

"¿Por qué me tengo que ir yo?. Andá al baño."

"¿Qué te cuesta salir un segundo?" –Akane ya empezaba con su temperamento.

"A los dos nos lleva el mismo tiempo entonces por qué tengo que ser yo el que se tiene que ir?"

"Simplemente andate."

"Si no querés irte vos aguantatela, porque yo no me pienso mover de acá."

Akane lo agarra por su trenza y lo arrastra hasta afuera. –"¡Kawaikune!. ¡Soltame!" – Finalmente Ranma terminó afuera.

Ranma decidió entonces pararse al lado de la puerta hasta que terminara, ya que tenía que cambiarse también. A los pocos minutos Akane salió vestida con una yukata color rosa llena de flores, en el cabello unas delicadas hebillas y getas en sus pies. Una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Ranma se quedo mirándola fija por unos segundos, Akane al notar esto se sonrojó un poco y con algo de vergüenza preguntó –"¿Te gusta Ranma?"

"Sí, me gustas mucho…" –respondió Ranma aún atontado.

"¿Cómo?" –saltó Akane sorprendida.

"Que la yukata te queda bien, bueno, ahora me cambio yo." –Y antes de que Akane pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta se metió dentro de la habitación.

"¿Ranma dijo que le gusto?"

"¡Le dije que me gusta?. ¡Baka!. ¡En que estoy pensando!" – se quejaba Ranma mientras buscaba que ponerse.

Una vez listos salieron hacia la ciudad. La cual no quedaba muy lejos ni era muy grande, pero había un pequeño templo en el cual se estaba realizando un festival por lo que decidieron pasar el tiempo allí. Principalmente observaron, ya que no querían gastar mucho dinero, pero tal como les habían dichoSaito y Naoko, todo era bastante accesible, por lo que pudieron cenar e incluso comprar unos dulces. Como estaban bastante cansados por el viaje y era un poco tarde decidieron volver a la casa.

Al volver, Akane fue a darse un baño antes de dormir y mientras Ranma se preparó su futon en el suelo. Cuando Akane terminó su baño fue el turno de Ranma. Cuando Ranma terminó fue a acostarse al futon, sin embargo Akane seguía despierta. –"Ranma…"

-"Si Akane"

"Bueno, estaba pensando que… ¿no tenés frío ahí abajo?" –al decir esto Akane se asomó por el borde de la cama para mirarlo.

"No, estoy bien. ¿Por qué?. ¿Vos tenés frío?"

"No, yo estoy bien, pero…"

Esta vez Ranma se sentó en el futon mirando a Akane, lo que la hizo retroceder un poco.

"Porque si tenés frío, podés…podés dormir en la cama si querés.." –al decir esto Akane se ruborizó un poco y miró hacia otro lado mientras apretaba las sábanas levemente con sus manos.

Ranma al darse cuenta del rubor de su mujer se ruborizó también. –"No es necesario que me tengas lástima Akane."

"No te tengo lástima…es que…bueno…al estar casados ahora…en algún momento lo vas a tener que hacer¿no?. O sea, no vas a dormir toda tu vida en el suelo…" –Akane intentó sonar lo más amable posible intentando no insinuar nada que pueda ser motivo de burla por parte de Ranma.

"Toda mi vida dormí en el suelo…ya estoy acostumbrado."

"Baka. Nada más intento ser amable. Dormí en el suelo todo lo que quieras por lo que me importa."

"¡Kawaikune!"

"¡Baka!"

Se miraron con disgusto por un momento y Akane se acostó dándole la espalda, Ranma la imitó, pero los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, por supuesto que no sabían que el otro seguía despierto. Ranma volvió a sentarse en su futon y espió a Akane. Ella continuaba dándole la espalda. Entonces se paró y la sacudió un poco del hombro. Akane simuló estar dormida. –"Hey, hey, Akane."

"¿Qué pasa Ranma?" –abrió un ojo pesadamente prosiguiendo con su actuación.

"Tengo un poco de frío…" –mintió Ranma.

"¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?"

"Correte un poco, así me puedo acostar"

Akane se corrió perezosamente, simulando moverse entredormida, evitando generar en Ranma la intención que ella le estaba cediendo su lugar voluntariamente. Esa noche durmieron en la misma cama pero evitando cualquier tipo de roce, cada uno en una punta deésta y dándose las espaldas. Despertándose a cada rato para confirmar que ninguno se había acercado al otro. Más allá de la distancia, ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Sakura Niwa: muchas gracias por tu review. Me puso muy contenta que te haya gustado. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.

Palabras que pueden no entender:

futon: es una cama japonesa que se enrrolla. Como cuando una se va de campamento y lleva su bolsa de dormir.

yukata: es como un kimono. Pero la yukata es más de épocas cálidas y es más usada por chicas jóvenes. Porque se caracterizan por tener vivos colores y diseños juveniles, se podría decir. O sea, el kimono es un poco más serio. Se que tiene un diferencia en el largo de las mangas también, pero no me acuerdo cual es el más largo, creo que la yukata.

Ja-ne.


	8. Día 1

".." habla

'..' piensa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DÍA 1

El sol penetraba por la ventana de la habitación iluminado el rostro de Ranma, por lo que fue el primero en despertar. Tanto él como Akane seguían en el mismo lugar en el que se habían acostado, dándose la espalda. –"Parece que hoy va a ser un buen día" –dijo mientras bostezaba y se desperezaba.

Akane al sentir movimiento en la cama se despertó y al girar se encontró con Ranma panza arriba y con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. –"Buenas Akane."

Akane primero pestañó y luego se dio cuenta de la situación y por más que estaba vestida se tapó hasta el cuello con las sábanas. –"Ranma¿se puede saber que hacés ahí?"

"Aahhh…Akane, ya desde temprano…ayer me dijiste que podía acostarme acá."

Akane volvió a pestañar confundida. Al segundo recordó que era cierto y se disculpó. –"Perdón Ranma, me había olvidado."

"Va…no importa. ¿Hey, viste que lindo día?"

Akane se sienta en la cama y mira hacia la ventana notando el brillante sol. –"Es verdad…tenemos suerte que nos toque un día así…"

"Parece que empezamos bien nuestra luna de miel"

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirando hacia la ventana sonriendo, ya que les inspiraba mucha tranquilidad. Luego Ranma tomó la iniciativa en levantarse.

"Bueno, mejor voy al baño antes que me lo saque algún marimacho…" –mientras decía esto se paraba.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"¿Qué pasa Akane?"

"¡Do-dormiste en boxer?"

Ranma mira su ropa y al darse cuenta se tapa con las manos, a la vez comenzó a ruborizarse. –"Creeme, no me di cuenta, siempre duermo así cuando tengo calor y…"

"Creí que anoche me dijiste que tenías frío…"

"Ah…bueno, es que en un momento tube frío y… ¿estabas despierta?"

Ahora le tocó el turno a Akane de ruborizarse. –"¡Por qué mejor no te vas al baño ya en vez de quedarte hay parado exhibiéndote?." –mientras gritó esto le tiró con la almohada. Ranma con su agilidad de siempre la esquivó y le sacó la lengua. Akane agarró la otra almohada y se la tiró, Ranma la esquivó de nuevo. Entonces Akane colorada de furia se levantó y empezó a correrlo por la casa para pegarle con una de las almohadas. Pasaron por el comedor, por la cocina, de vuelta por el comedor y nuevamente a la habitación donde Ranma agarró la otra almohada tirada en el suelo y se puso en posición de defensa. Akane lo imitó, se miraron fijo y se lanzaron miradas amenazantes. Akane fue la primera en atacar, corrió hacia Ranma con la almohada ubicándosela atrás de la cabeza para dar un impacto más fuerte. Ranma la esquivó yéndose hacia un costado y le dio un leve empujón con su almohada que la hizo caer boca arriba en la cama. –"¡Ranma no baka!" –Antes de que pudiera pararse Ranma se le tiró encima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ambos reían a carcajadas. –"Basta Ranma, ajajaja, me duele la panza de tanto ajajajaja"

"Jajajaja¿quien ganó, eh?" –preguntó apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Akane y bajando su cabeza a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

"Ran…" –Akane se puso muy colorada. Fue entonces que Ranma se dio cuenta de su posición. Estaba encima de Akane y apresándola con los brazos, sus rostros muy corta distancia. El joven se puso aún más colorado que ella. Podía sentir el latir del corazón de Akane mezclándose con el suyo.

"Perdón Akane, no, no me di cuenta, eh…ah…" –se corrió de un salto y al segundo estaba ubicado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. –"¡Voy al baño!" –Y salió corriendo. Akane se quedó acostada, paralizada, con el corazón a mil por hora, sentía que se la iba a salir del pecho. Aún con las mejillas rosadas.

Ranma al entrar al baño se apoyó en la puerta y al tener las piernas flojas se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se llevó la mano al pecho -'como puedo ponerme así…' –recordó el rostro de Akane tan cerca, su cálida respiración, el latir de su corazón, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella e hizo que incluso a él se le erizara la piel. Se acercó hasta la ducha, abrió el agua fría y se mojó un poco. Una chica pelirroja exclamó –"aaahhh…está fría…"

Esa mañana Ranma cocinó un poco de arroz y una sopa con varios vegetales, Akane todavía era peligrosa en la cocina y no podían desperdiciar comida si no querían tener grandes gastos. Comieron en silencio, escuchando los sonidos del jardín y del bosque que rodeaba la casa. Una vez acabada la comida Akane lavó los platos mientras Ranma se sentó en el jardín a descansar. –"Ranma¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?"

"Hoy es un día muy lindo para caminar por la zona y conocer, podríamos preguntar a los Teruya a que lugar nos recomiendan ir, creo que hace calor como para las aguas termales¿no?."

Akane se sentó a su lado. –"Tenés razón, voy a preguntarles." –Diciendo esto se dirigió hacia la casa de adelante donde vivían los Teruya. Golpeó la puerta y salió a recibirla Naoko.

"Buenos días Naoko-san."

"Buenos días Akane-chan¿cómo estás?"

"Muy bien gracias."

"¿Y tu marido?"

Todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho que Ranma fuera su esposo ahora, por lo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado por la vergüenza. -"También está bien, gracias por preguntar."

"Espero que están disfrutando de su luna de miel. Hoy les tocó un lindo día para empezar."

"Sí, es verdad. Hasta ahora estamos muy bien, nos gusta mucho el lugar, es muy tranquilo… Ah, Naoko-san queríamos saber si tiene alguna actividad o lugar para recomendarnos para hacer hoy, como hace calor no creemos que sea un buen día para las aguas termales…"

"Sí, es verdad, se morirían de calor. Bueno, pero pueden ir a un pequeño arrollo que hay unos dos kilómetros hacia la montaña, por el calor que hace hoy el agua debe estar tibia y hay algunos peces. No sólo se puede pescar, hay zonas que son como balnearios, pueden nadar y disfrutar de la playa."

"¡Ah! Que bueno¿dijo que está hacia la montaña?" –preguntó emocionada Akane.

"Sí, el camino está marcado, e igualmente hay varias indicaciones. No se pueden perder."

"Muchas gracias Naoko-san."

Al contarle a Ranma y ponerse de acuerdo, empezaron a armar el obento para pasar el día en el arrollo. Almorzar allí y luego de descansar un rato, ver si podían pescar algo para la cena, así se ahorrarían el tener que comprar algo de pescado.

Al llegar almorzaron el obento que Akane preparó, pero supervisada por Ranma para evitar problemas estomacales durante el día. Jugaron durante un largo rato a las cartas hasta que Ranma se cansó de perder en todos los distintos tipos de juegos que hicieron. Akane se llevó un libro para leer un rato en la playa mientras que Ranma, ahora mujer, se metió a nadar. -"Hey, Akane, no seas aburrida, vení que el agua está muy buena."

"Por ahora no tengo ganas de nadar"

"No seas boba, después se va a poner más frío y no te vas a poder meter."

"Cuando querés podes ser muy molesto¿sabías?"

"Sí, lo que sea, dale, vení." –dijo Ranma sin importarle su comentario. Akane se paró y se dirigió al arroyo. Se sentó en la parte playa mientras que Ranma se tiraba clavados desde las piedras salpicando a Akane por completo.

Al empezar a debilitarse el sol se fueron a una zona en la que no se podía nadar y se pusieron a pescar mientras tomaban té. Consiguieron tres peces bastante grandes a los que iban a cocinar al llegar a la casa.

"Akane¿la estás pasando bien?"

"Para serte sincera, más que bien, hoy estuvo muy bueno."

"Sí, pero hoy todavía no terminó, nos queda cenar. ¿No vas a querer algún postre?"

"Podríamos comprar algún helado."

"Dale. Mientras yo cocino los pescados vos te vas a comprar el helado."

"Eh…mejor cocino ya los pescados y vos te vas a comprar los helados."

"¿A que viene eso?"

"Ya que nos costó conseguir la cena no la vamos a echar a perder."

"¿Y qué querés decir con eso¿¡Que no puedo cocinar?"

"Akane, no es para que te ofendas, pero sos muy distraída, necesitas a alguien que te mire al cocinar, sino te confundís los ingredientes."

"Ja, habló el señor perfecto."

"Si querés podemos ir a comprar los dos juntos el helado y cocinamos los dos."

"Eso me parece mejor."

"Bueno, hacemos eso entonces…"

Una vez que terminaron de cenar y de lavar los platos se pusieron a ver un poco de televisión.

"¡Ahhhh¡Qué dolor!"

"¿Qué te pasó Ranma?"

"Creo que me insolé" –dijo quitándose la remera con cuidado.

"Tenés todas la espalda y el pecho colorado… eso te pasa por no ponerte protector…"

"Me arde…"

"Dejá que te paso una crema para ver si se te calma un poco."

Cuando Akane apoyó los dedos sobre la espalda de Ranma, éste dio un salto. –"¡Ahh¡Que duele Akane!"

"Es tu culpa por no ponerte protector, no seas una nena y dejame ponerte la crema."

"¿A quién le decís nena? Pmmmmm" –le sacó la lengua.

"A vos." Pmmmm. –Akane se la devolvió. Ranma se sentó nuevamente delante de ella y mordiéndose el labio aguantó el ardor que le producía la fría crema sobre la piel. Una vez que Akane terminó se quedó un rato más mirando televisión.

"Yo me voy a bañar. No te pongas la remera, y hasta que se te seque la crema no te bañes."

"Igualmente como vas a tardar seguramente se va a secar para cuando yo pueda usar el baño."

"Buenas noches Ranma."

"Buenas Akane. Ah, y Akane…"

Akane se voltea antes de retirarse.

"Gracias…"

"De nada Ranma."

"Que descanses."

Más tarde Ranma se fue a bañar y se acostó en la cama junto a Akane. Eso sí, aún guardando distancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Palabras que pueden no entener:

Ranma no baka: sería la versión completa de Ranma sos un tonto, idiota, estúpido, etc.

Obento: lo aclaré, es la vianda.

**A Jade Saotome: gracias por la crítica. Espero estos dos últimos capítulos te haya gustado más la extensión. :P**

**A Firmamento Negro: Bueno, irasshai (bienvenido/a). ¿De verdad es el primero que lees?. Espero no defraudarte y que te guste mucho.**

**A 3-Cindy-3: ojala te siga interesando. :)**

**A Sakura Niwa: Voy a seguir esforzándome para actualizar rápido. ¡Ya quiero terminar el fic!...es que soy muy ansiosa.**

Si les gusta este fic pueden leer otro que hice antes y ya está completo, se llama "Sueño de Primavera". Ya me estoy haciendo publicidad. :P

Saludos a todos y gracias por el apoyo. :D Ja-ne.


	9. Día 2

".." habla

'..' piensa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DÍA 2

Esa noche lograron dormir más tranquilos, por lo que Ranma y Akane no se quedaron fijos en un lugar al dormir. Akane sólo se había movido más hacia el centro de la cama y mirando hacia Ranma. Mientras que Ranma se movió hacia el medio pero quedo panza arriba con un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Akane. Esta vez no fue el sol lo que despertó a Ranma, sino un leve cosquilleo que sentía en el brazo. Éste se le había dormido por tenerlo apretado. Intentó moverlo pero algo se lo obstruía. Finalmente abrió las ojos y miró hacia su izquierda. Akane estaba acurrucada a su lado, con su cabeza entre el hombro y el pecho. Ranma palideció –'si Akane se da cuenta soy hombre muerto.' –Intentó mover el brazo nuevamente, esta vez usando un poco más de fuerza, pero no lo logró. –"Quizá si…" –con el brazo que no tenía acorralado tomó suavemente el hombro de Akane y poniéndose de perfil empezó a deslizarla despacio. Akane lo abrazó dormida y se hundió en su pecho, una de sus piernas quedo entre las de Ranma. –'Ay, no ahora si que soy hombre muerto, muerto, enterrado, pero sin velatorio… aunque otra vez estoy sintiendo esta sensación…'

"Cálido…" -murmuró Akane aún dormida.

Ranma se ruborizó nuevamente. –'¡qué hago, qué hago, qué hago?…' –probó soltarse otra vez pero fue en vano –'que fuerza tiene…'

Akane volvió a cambiar levemente su posición, colocando su boca en el cuello de Ranma. Su tibia respiración chocando contra la piel del muchacho le generaba una serie de escalofríos. En ese momento a Ranma se le cruzó la imagen de su madre "espero que me traigan algún nietito." Ante este recuerdo Ranma se puso colorado por completo. –"Estar casado me está afectando la cabeza…"

"Ranma…"

Los nervios de Ranma volvieron, miró lentamente hacia abajo esperando un golpe pero se encontró que Akane seguía dormida. Exhaló aliviado. Se quito el anillo y lo tomó con la otra mano, se lo acercó a la cara y se puso a leer el grabado. Sólo figuraban sus nombres, la fecha y un símbolo de eternidad que Kasumi insistió en grabar. Leía lo escrito una y otra vez dando vueltas al anillo, en un momento Akane se movió haciendo que se le resbale y caiga justo en el escote de la remera de la joven. Ranma empezó a sudor –'¡por qué tengo que tener tanta mala suerte!'

Akane empezó a abrir los ojos. Se encontró con el rostro de Ranma mirándola nervioso y con su brazo por debajo de su cabeza. La paz en el rostro de Akane se esfumó y la furia, otra vez cubrió su cara. -¡Ranma!

"Ajajaja, buen día Akane…"-rió nervioso. –"Todo tiene una explicación…"

Akane se sentó de golpe en la cama –"¿Y se puede saber cuál es!" –al sentarse sintió algo frío entre sus pechos que se movió. Se miró el escote y vio el anillo. Miró la mano de Ranma y vio que le faltaba su anillo. Ranma se dio cuenta de la que se le venía.

"Por favor Akane, dejame explicarte."

"¿Te estabas aprovechando de mi mientras estaba dormida?"

"No, no, lo que pasa es que amanecí y vos estabas acostada en mi brazo y…"

"¿Yo acostada en tu brazo?" –preguntó incrédula.

"Esperá, te debés haber movido dormida, entonces yo quise salir pero me abrazaste y…"

"O sea que la pervertida soy yo, yo te abracé, me acosté encima tuyo…"

"No quiero decir eso, bueno, me puse a jugar con el anillo y cuando te moviste se me cayó…"

"¡Es la excusa más idiota que escuché en mi vida!" –al decir esto le dio un golpe en la cara que hizo que Ranma cayera al piso.

Se incorpora molesto –"¡Qué no te hice nada! Aparte¿¡quién querría tocarte?"

Akane se quedó shockeada por un momento. Ranma se dio cuenta de que se había sobrepasado. –"Akane…".

"¡Dejame tranquila!" –y después de gritarle salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Ranma se quedó un rato sentado en el piso y luego se paró y comenzó a vestirse. –"Akane¿por qué me haces decirte esas cosas?...yo no siento eso…" –se decía a sí mismo.

Akane mientras, estaba en el baño llorando desconsoladamente.

Cuando Akane salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina encontró su desayuno ya hecho y servido en la mesa. Ranma estaba en el jardín practicando algunas katas para despejar su mente. Al verla desayunando se dirigió al baño para una ducha rápida. Akane se sintió un tanto arrepentida por tratarlo como lo había hecho, después de todo, Ranma nunca se había pasado con ella, siempre la respetó. Sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de Ranma y lo puso delante de ella mientras comía. Luego se lo devolvería y le pediría perdón por su comportamiento.

Al terminar de lavar los platos decidió llamar a su familia para que sepan que estaban bien. Kasumi fue quien atendió el teléfono. –"Hola. Habla Kasumi."

"Kasumi Neechan"

"Ara, Akane-chan¿cómo estás?"

"Bien¿ustedes?"

"Nosotros muy bien, extrañándolos mucho. ¿Cómo está Ranma-kun?"

"Ah…bien"

"¿No me digas que ya se pelearon?" –adivinó Kasumi por el tono de voz de su hermana.

"No, para nada, nos estamos llevando muy bien." –mintió Akane.

"Me alegro que sea así."

"¿Están papá y Nabiki ahí?"

"Ya te los llamo."

"¡Hijita!" –gritó Soun con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Papá no es necesario que te pongas así."

"¿Por qué no me llamaron al llegar?.¡estábamos muy preocupados!"

"Perdón papá. Lo que pasa es que aprovechamos los días para salir, es que está tan lindo acá…"

"Me alegro que estén bien. Te paso con Nabiki."

"¿Akane?"

"Nabiki neechan. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Qué puedo decir, como siempre, un poco más pobre desde que ustedes se fueron, pero ya me las arreglaré cuando vuelvan."

"Neechan…"

"Es broma Akane. Disfrutá de tu luna de miel. ¡Ah! Acá Obaasama (se refieren a Nodoka, com tía) y Ojiisan (se refieren a Genma pero como tío) quieren hablar con vos y con Ranma."

"Bueno, pasamelos."

"Akane-chan."

"Hola obaasama."

"Akane-chan, espero estén disfrutando de la luna de miel. Decime, mi hijo es todo un hombre¿no?"

'¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer ese comentario...?'. "Ejeje, obaasama, ahora lo llamo¿sí?" –Akane se fue hasta la puerta del baño y avisó a Ranma que tenía teléfono. Ranma se colocó una toalla por la cintura, salió del baño y tomó el tubo.

"¿Sí?. Ah, ofukuro (mamá). Sí, bien. Sí, todo bien… Pasame con oyaji (papá, el viejo). Ah! Oyaji. ¿Vos también salís con lo mismo?. Con Akane está todo bien. Nos hablamos más adelante. Saludos a todos." –colgó el teléfono y se fue a la habitación a vestirse.

Akane lo miró con tristeza, estaba de mal humor y era por su culpa. –'Espero Ranma me perdone'. –tocó la puerta y cuando Ranma le dijo que estaba listo pasó.

"¿Qué pasa Akane?"

Akane se acercó hacia él sin decir palabra. Ranma estaba acomodando unas prendas que había dejado tiradas por la habitación. Akane se ubicó detrás de él y lo abrazó por la espalda, completamente ruborizada. Ranma se quedó paralizado, dejó de acomodar la ropa en el ropero y se quedó de espalda a Akane. –"Akane…"

"Perdón Ranma. Yo, yo se que no me hiciste ni me harías nada que yo no quisiera… Todavía me cuesta controlar mi carácter…"

"Akane..."

"Sé que es difícil vivir con alguien como yo… vos siempre me lo decís, que soy muy cabeza dura, que no soy atractiva, que soy una boba y…

"Basta Akane…"

Akane aflojó su abrazo lo que le permitió a Ranma girar y enfrentarla.

"Creo que ya te había aclarado antes que todo lo que digo no es con intención de lastimarte…no soy bueno para expresarme y…muchas veces te digo esas cosas porque me da vergüenza demostrar lo que siento… pero la verdad es que, nada de eso que te digo es verdad, excepto la parte que sos un marimacho."

Akane lo miró a los ojos y él le sonrió.

"Pero, me gusta que seas así Akane."

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa. –"¡Ah! Ranma. Acá tenés tu anillo… si es que lo querés usar…"

Sin contestar nada más que gracias el anillo volvió a su dedo.

El resto del día transcurrió bastante tranquilo. No discutieron demasiado. Entre las actividades que hicieron fue recorrer un poco el lugar, pasaron gran parte de la tarde charlando con los Teruya y se fueron a dormir temprano. Esa noche había refrescado bastante. Según lo que les contaron los Teruya, el clima del lugar era bastante cambiante, así que tenían que estar siempre preparados. Por lo que en la cama se pusieron una manta extra para no pasar frío.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, otro día más que se va...espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Gracias por las palabras de aliento. Ya empecé a escribir el que sigue...si no me vence el sueño lo sigo escribiendo, pero creo que me va a ganar. Igualmente, lo más probable es que mañana lo suba. Su ánimo es el que me hace ponerme todas las pilas con la historia.

Todavía los tengo sufriendo, eh. Le pongo toques de romanticismo, pero aún les cuesta quitarse el ego a Ranma y Akane. Bueno, ya falta poquito para que empiece la parte más cariñosa. Eso creo...' Yo escribo lo que se me ocurre en el momento, aunque tengo ya algunas situaciones romanticonas pensadas, hay que ponerlas en contexto...

Bueno, como decimos en mi país, "basta de cháchara" (basta de hablar).

Las palabras que pueden ser complicadas las expliqué entre paréntesis para que sea más cómodo. Igual las vuelvo a explicar acá.

(o)neechan: hermana mayor.

obaasama: tía. A Nodoka llaman de esta forma, las hermanas Tendo.

Ojiisan: tío. Como lo llaman las hermanas Tendo a Genma.

Ofukuro: mamá

Oyaji: papá, o viejo (porque este término es bastante informal)

Ja-ne.


	10. Día 3

".." habla

'..' piensa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DÍA 3

La mañana amaneció nublada. Akane fue la primera en despertarse. Otra vez Ranma miraba hacia el lado de Akane. La joven lo observó durante unos instantes a la vez que sonreía. Le corrió algo del flequillo que le tapaba sus ojos y tras besarse sus dedos los posó en los labios de Ranma. –"Buenos días Ranma"

Ranma notó cierto roce y apretó los ojos para abrirlos lentamente. Akane lo observaba con una sonrisa. –"Buenos días Ranma" –volvió a repetir.

"Buenas…" –comenzó a estirarse y desperezarse. –"¿Qué hora es, todavía está oscuro."

"Lo que pasa es que está nublado, son como las nueve."

"Parece que hoy no vamos a tener suerte…yo que quería ir a las aguas termales."

"Quizá no llueva. Acordate que el clima de acá es muy cambiante."

"Espero que no llueva…"

"¿Te parece si hago el desayuno?"

"¿Eh?" –a Ranma se le retorció el estómago. –"Dejame que te ayude…"

"Bueno" –contestó Akane con una sonrisa. Ranma se extrañó ante su respuesta, pero a la vez le puso contento que Akane no se haya tomado a mal sus comentarios.

"Cuidado Akane, esa no es la sal, es azúcar."

"¡Ah!. Perdón…no se por qué soy tan despistada…"

"Tenés que concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo y hacerlo tranquila. Es como las artes marciales, si hacés las cosas precipitadamente, seguro que no te van a salir bien."

Akane lo miró seriamente y con atención. Empezó a hacer las cosas con más tranquilidad como le indicó Ranma y chequeado cada ingrediente detalladamente para no cometer errores. Ranma no tubo que recalcar más nada y la comida no quedó de lo mejor, pero estaba bastante rica. Al probarla a Akane se le humedecieron los ojos, no sólo le había salido bien, sino que Ranma la comía gustoso, incluso repitió. Más tarde Ranma lavó lo que usaron y fue a mirar un rato televisión. La mañana transcurrió tranquila. El almuerzo lo comieron junto a los Teruya, quienes los habían invitado a pasar la tarde con ellos. Luego, Akane y Naoko hicieron té y continuaron con su charla. Hablaron sobre Nerima y como habían llegado a casarse, por supuesto que resumiendo y quitando varias cosas. Pero principalmente, de que el compromiso estaba arreglado desde antes de que nacieran y que resultó muy difícil al principio.

El día estuvo mayormente nublado, pero no cayó ni una sola gota de lluvia, por lo que Ranma y Saito se fueron a las aguas termales. Akane se quedó charlando un rato más con Naoko.

"Akane-chan, sabés, a pesar de que el de ustedes fue un compromiso establecido por sus padres, se nota que se quieren mucho."

"¿Cómo?" –Akane se ruborizó.

"Sí, si no nos hubiesen dicho que fue arreglado para nosotros eran como una pareja normal, con normal quiero decir que lo se casaron por decisión propia."

"¿Ah sí?. Bueno, en realidad no nos llevamos tan mal…es un poco difícil, tanto Ranma como yo tenemos un carácter…especial…"

"¿Especial?"

"Mmm….Sí, nos cuesta demostrar lo que sentimos…"

"Pero si saben que se aman, por qué va a ser difícil?"

Akane se ruborizó aún más –'Ranma…¿amarme a mí?'

"Bueno, gracias por ayudarme a ordenar un poco esto Akane-chan."

"Ah, de nada."

"Y perdón si los estamos interrumpiendo en su luna de miel. Ahora que lo pienso ayer también pasaron un rato con nosotros…espero no nos estemos metiendo en el medio."

"No, no, para nada, nosotros disfrutamos mucho de su compañía…"

"Gracias…¿te gustaría ir a las aguas termales?"

"Claro, voy a la casa a cambiarme¿nos vemos allá?."

"Sí."

Akane fue a su casa a ponerse una toalla y una bata para ir hasta las termas, ya que afuera hacia bastante frío. Cuando llegó, Ranma estaba riendo con el señor Teruya y Naoko los escuchaba divertida.

Ranma se dio cuenta que Akane estaba mirándolos desde fuera. -"Ah, llegaste Akane."

"Metete Akane-chan, el agua está buenísima." –la invitó Naoko.

Akane pensaba para si –'¿Es compartido?...claro, que boba, si esto es de la casa, para qué querrían tener dos estanques por separado…' –se puso bastante nerviosa, una cosa era compartirlo con mujeres, y otra muy distinta con hombres, más aún si Ranma era quien estaba ahí.

"Eh, Akane. Te vas a congelar ahí afuera." –comentó Ranma mientras se acercaba a ella. Salió del agua y él también estaba con sólo una toalla atada a su cintura. La tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar al agua. –"¿Ves que está buena?"

Akane seguía ruborizada y sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

Poco después los Teruya se retiraron porque tenían que hacer unas compras y la pareja se quedó sola. Se sentaron contra unas piedras y estuvieron largo rato en silencio. Ranma decidió hacer algún comentario para romper el hielo. –"Menos mal que no llovió, pude meterme como yo quería."

"Es verdad…"

"¿Te gusta Akane?"

"Sí, está muy buena…este lugar tranquilamente podría ser muy turístico."

"Mejor que no lo sea"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque sino, seguramente no podríamos haber venido… no nos habría alcanzado la plata…"

"Tenés razón."

Nuevamente se hizo silencio. Akane apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Ranma. El joven se ruborizó un poco y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Akane, colocando su mano en el hombro de ella.

"Sabés Ranma…"

"¿mm?"

"Si estuviéramos en casa, seguramente alguien nos habría interrumpido."

"Supongo…mejor dicho, es verdad, siempre pasaba algo."

"¿Nunca te preguntaste que hubiera pasado alguna vez que nos interrumpieron?"

"¿Cómo sería eso?"

"Por ejemplo…cuando te había besado Mikado-san"

A Ranma se vino un mal gusto a la boca. –"No quiero ni recordarlo Akane."

"Bueno, cuando estábamos en el dojo y dijiste que sí podías besarme…y…y estuviste a punto de hacerlo… Si no nos hubiesen interrumpido¿lo habrías hecho?."

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta Akane?"

"Nada más quiero saber si lo habrías hecho o no."

Ranma se quedó pensativo un momento. –"Supongo que no…"

A Akane le dio una puntada en el corazón escuchar eso, pero Ranma prosiguió.

"No, porque yo no sabía lo que sentías por mí…"

Akane lo miró sorprendida. –"¿Lo que sentía?" –fue más una pregunta para ella misma que para él.

"Sí, es decir, quizá vos después te arrepentías porque fue más como una apuesta, no tenía nada de…romántico por así decirlo."

Akane sonrió y se acercó más a él, sintió como su abrazo se hizo levemente más fuerte. –'¿Y ahora lo harías Ranma?' –se preguntaba Akane.

'Y ahora me muero de ganas por hacerlo' –pensaba Ranma. -"¿No hace un poco de frío?"

"Sí, está refrescando…¿nos vamos?"

"Mejor, así no nos enfermamos."

Salieron del estanque y se fueron hasta la casa. Prepararon una cena sencilla y se pusieron a mirar una película. Akane se quedó dormida ya sobre el final. Cuando terminó, Ranma apagó el televisor y se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Apagó las pocas luces que había encendidas y levantó a Akane con cuidado de no despertarla. La cargó hasta la cama, la acostó y la arropó. Luego se acostó el y dándole un suave beso en la frente fue vencido por el sueño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya hay más voluntad de roce...tranquilos, yo también me estoy muriendo por que se den un beso. . Pronto, pronto. Como dicen "lo bueno se hace esperar." :P

A Asdekumoa: Sí, me llegó, pero como mensaje privado. :P Fijate que al terminar cada fic a la izquierda tenés unas opciones para elegir, entre ellas hay una que dice submit review. Podés hacerlo desde ahí. Gracias por tu apoyo y por leer mi historia.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, tanto de los que me escribieron varias veces como una sola. Me encanta recibir reviews de gente nueva, pero más me gusta cuando me vuelven a escribir, eso quiere decir que mínimamente les interesa la historia. Ahhh! Hontoni arigatou! (de verdad, gracias.)

Bueno, nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo. Besos. Mata-ne


	11. Día 4

".." habla

'..' piensa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DÍA 4

Una nueva mañana llegó para Ranma y Akane. Akane se despierta y ve por la ventana, otra vez nublado. Mira el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz, las 10 de la mañana. Para ella era muy tarde, por lo que empezó a sacudir a Ranma. –"Ranma, Ranma, ya es muy tarde, nos quedamos dormidos." Ranma empezó a abrir los ojos con pereza. –"¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las 10" –contestó Akane.

"No tenemos nada que hacer, seguí durmiendo…" –y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"Dale, levantate, por más que no tengamos nada que hacer es muy tarde…se nos va a pasar toda la mañana sin hacer nada"

"¿Cómo sin hacer nada?. Se nos pasa durmiendo." –contestó Ranma sin abrir los ojos y hundiéndose más en las sábanas.

"Baka." –dijo Akane sin esperanzas de poder levantarlo. Sin embargo, ella salió de la cama y se fue al baño. Después, volvió a la habitación y aprovechando que Ranma seguía dormido y parecía profundamente, aprovechó para cambiarse allí. Luego, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Lo hizo cuidando cada detalle, concentrándose solamente en lo que estaba haciendo para poder hacer un buen desayuno. Al terminarlo fue a despertar nuevamente a Ranma. Ya se había levantado y estaba en el baño. –"Ranma¿me escuchás?" –preguntó desde detrás de la puerta.

"¿Qmuhé bmhazha Ahbkamne?" –preguntó desde dentro del baño mientras se lavaba los dientes. (Traducción por si no se entendió¿Qué pasa Akane?)

"Ya hice el desayuno."

"Voy." –ahora pudo hablar con claridad ya que terminó con su tarea. Justo cuando Akane se estaba retirando hacia la cocina Ranma salió del baño. Akane voltea para saludarlo. –"Bueno días dormilón" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"Buenas Akane." – y así Ranma se retiró al cuarto para cambiarse.

A los pocos minutos Ranma apareció en el comedor listo para desayunar. Akane lo miraba expectante, esperanzada de recibir un buen comentario por la comida. Sin embargo, Ranma comió tranquilo y en silencio, de vez en cuando levantando la vista para mirar el oscuro patio debido a las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo.

"Ranma."

"¿mm?"

"No podrías decir algún comentario sobre la comida?"

"Está bien por mí"

"¿Nada más que eso?"

"mm…se puede comer"

"¡Ranma!"

"Oyyy…Akane…"

"¿No podés decir algo amable alguna vez?"

Ranma se agarra la cabeza –"Bueno Akane, yo no soy bueno para ese tipo de cosas…"

"Mejor dejalo ahí."

El silencio reinó por unos minutos y luego Ranma volvió a hablar.

"Está muy buena…"

Akane levantó la vista y se quedó mirándolo fijo sorprendida. Ranma al percibir su mirada se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

"Al menos, está mucho mejor que la otra vez…"

Akane sonrió y agregó. –"Gracias Ranma. Pude hacerla así siguiendo tu consejo." –esto hizo que Ranma se pusiera aún más colorado de lo que estaba, y para que ella no notara esto se paró y comenzó a llevarse las cosas a la cocina. –"Bueno, como vos cocinaste a mí me toca lavar." –y con esto se retiró.

Más tarde Akane se encontraba sentada en el sofá del living leyendo y Ranma se acercó a donde ella estaba. –"¿Qué lees Akane?."

"Un novela."

"Sí¿pero de que trata?"

"Es una historia de amor entre dos personas que fueron comprometidas por sus padres, a quienes los obligaron a casarse y desde en el comienzo se llevaban bastante mal pero en realidad se querían."

Ranma se rascaba la cabeza. –"No sé porque me suena conocido eso…" –dijo irónicamente.

"¿Dijiste algo?" –preguntó Akane apartando su vista de la lectura.

"No, no. ¡Ah, quería preguntarte¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy…como el día está así…no se si vamos a poder salir…"

"Pero quizá no llueva, ayer también amenazó pero no pasó nada."

"Igualmente, yo tengo la sensación que hoy llueve."

"No seas tan pesimista. Quizá podamos ir otra vez a las aguas termales."

"¿Y pero si llueve qué?"

"Mmm… ¿qué lugares se pueden visitar acá?"

"Que se yo, es la primera vez que vengo acá."

"Baka. Ya sé que es la primera vez que venís, pero quizá te habías informado un poco."

"Mejor voy a preguntar a los Teruya."

"Mientras vos preguntás yo empiezo a hacer el almuerzo."

"…y como hoy parece que va a llover queríamos saber que otras actividades se pueden hacer."

"En el centro haycomo una oficina de turismo, bueno, ahí les podrían dar los eventos de la semana. Igualmente, creo que hoy hay un espectáculo en el templo." –comentaba Naoko pensativa.

"¿Qué espectáculo?"

"Bueno, no se si les va a interesar, si no me equivoco hay un teatro de marionetas."

"¿Sabe a que hora es?"

"No…tendrías que ir hasta allá y averiguar…"

"Muchas gracias Naoko-san."

"De nada Ranma-kun."

Ranma le contó a Akane del espectáculo y al verla interesada decidieron que podrían ir. Después de comer Ranma iría al centro a averiguar a que hora empezaba. Y así fue, terminaron de almorzar y después de ordenar y limpiar lo que usaron Ranma se fue al centro de la ciudad. Akane fue a hacerse un té y recordó que cuando estaba cocinando había notado que ya no tenían comida, por lo que escribió una nota a Ranma avisándole que salió a hacer las compras en caso de que él volviera antes que ella.

A la hora y media Ranma volvió a la casa. –"Akane…Akane…" –se puso a buscarla y no la encontraba. Luego, se dio cuenta que sobre la mesa había una nota. -"Me fui a comprar comida." Al terminar de leer la nota se escuchó un fuerte trueno en el cielo. –"Y nosotros que no trajimos paraguas…espero este por llegar…"

Akane estaba pagando sus compras en el almacén cuando escuchó un trueno. –"Parece que va a empezar a llover…"

"Más vale que se apure señorita, mire que las lluvias de acá son bastante fuertes. ¿Tiene su casa cerca?" –preguntó el vendedor.

"Está un poco lejos…pero creo que llego antes que me agarre la lluvia." –Terminó de decir esas palabras y empezó a llover fuertísimo. La gente de los negocios que empezó a entrar las cosas que tenían fuera, tuvieron que acelerar el paso antes de que se les arruinara la mercadería.

"Me parece que le va a convenir quedarse acá hasta que pare."

"No se haga problema, cuando pase por el bosque los árboles van a frenar un poco la lluvia." –Y al decir esto salió corriendo hacia la casa.

"¡Pero es peligroso por los truenos…señorita!" –gritaba el vendedor en vano, porque Akane ya no podía oírlo.

Mientras Ranma empezó a ponerse nervioso. -"Ya tendría que haber llegado:" –decía mientras miraba un reloj de pared del comedor. –"Akane, no podés ser tan boba¿¡por qué no esperaste a que yo volviese para ir?" –se decía irritado. Miraba el reloj y el patio, el patio y el reloj. Sus nervios iban en aumento con cada trueno que escuchaba. Pasó media hora y Akane aún no aparecía. Entonces Ranma se cansó de esperar y salió corriendo en busca de ella.

Akane estaba debajo del techo de una casa, completamente empapada. Esperó unos minutos a que la lluvia disminuyera pero no fue así, por lo que empezó a correr de nuevo en dirección hacia el bosque. Entre los árboles no caía tanta lluvia, pero el viento era frío y el agua que tenía en su ropa y pelo se empezó a sentir helada. Un rayo cayó cerca de ella prendiendo fuego la rama de un árbol. Akane pegó un salto hacia atrás mientras gritaba y miraba horrorizada aquel árbol. Empezó a notar con más fuerza el miedo y el frío. Entonces comenzó a correr más rápido queriendo salir de ese lugar y poder entrar a la casa.

Ya en la ciudad una joven de cabello pelirrojo preguntaba a toda persona que encontraba si habían visto a una chica de cabello corto oscuro con unas bolsas de compras. Desesperado porque nadie la había visto continuo corriendo sin preocuparse por el barro que ya ensució gran parte de su ropa y el frío que sentía en el cuerpo. Llegó a un pequeño almacén en donde volvió a hacer la misma pregunta. –"Disculpe¿no vio a una chica con cabello de más o menos este largo, oscuro, y ojos color café?."

"Sí, estuvo hace un rato acá. Una chica joven, de unos 20 años¿no?"

Ranma sintió como el corazón golpeó con fuerza en el pecho. –"Sí, esa."

"Justo cuando empezó a llover se fue. Yo le dije que se quedara porque era peligroso, pero no me escuchó."

"¿Para dónde se fue?"

"Dijo que iba para el lado del bosque…"

"Gracias." –gritó Ranma mientras corría de regreso.

Akane estaba a poco de alcanzar la casa, se sentía agotada, el cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas. Además estaba muerta de frío. Dejó las bolsas contra el piso y se apoyó contra un árbol. –"No puedo más…" –dijo cansada. –"Pero tengo que seguir, es peligroso estar acá." –Volvió a agarrar las bolsas y siguió camino. A los 20 minutos llegó a la casa y se desplomó en el piso. Ranma llegó 10 minutos más tarde que ella, entró corriendo y llamando a su nombre. –"¡Akane¡¡Akane!." Cuando puso un pie sobre el comedor, la vio desmayada en el piso con las bolsas a los lados. –"¡Akane!." –Se arrodilló a su lado, la levantó un poco y la sacudió. –"¡Akane!" –Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Colocó su mano en la frente de la joven. –"Está volando de fiebre."

La cargó hasta el baño, le quitó la ropa mojada, le secó el cuerpo y le puso ropa seca. La acostó en la cama y salió corriendo a la casa de los Teruya. Saito fue quien abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la joven de cabellos rojizos. –"Perdón, señorita…"

Ranma se había olvidado que estaba como mujer y al darse cuenta prosiguió sin darle importancia. –"Soy Ranma, Akane… necesito un médico."

"¿Ranma?. ¿Akane¿Le pasó algo a Akane-chan?."

"Tiene mucha fiebre…necesito un médico." –repitió Ranma elevando la voz.

"Los médicos tardan mucho en llegar acá. Vamos a ver que podemos hacer." –y los dos salieron hacia la casa que ocupaba el joven matrimonio. Entraron a la habitación y Akane sudaba de la fiebre, pero a la vez temblaba por el frío que ella sentía, eso indicaba que la fiebre estaba bastante alta.

"Hay que traer unas toallas mojadas con agua fría para intentar bajar la fiebre." –dijo Saito preocupado.

"Sí." –afirmó Ranma mientras corrió a hacer lo que le indicaron.

Al volver le indicó de ponérselas en la frente e irla refrescando constantemente. Saito fue a la casa a buscar a su mujer para que los ayude.

Al volver con Naoko Ranma aún seguía en su labor, la fiebre de la joven aún no había bajado. Naoko se acercó y tocó el hombro de Ranma. –"Va a ser mejor que te cambies, sino vos también te vas a enfermar."

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y fue a secarse y cambiarse al baño, aprovechó y volvió a transformarse en varón. Cuando salió Naoko estaba cuidando de Akane. –"La fiebre le bajo un poco" –dijo Naoko con una sonrisa.

"Que bueno…" –dijo Ranma más aliviado.

"Voy a buscar un remedio que tengo en mi casa que la va a mejorar." –dijo Saito y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Al volver trajo unas hierbas que se las entregó a Ranma, le explicó que debía hacer un té con estas y dárselo de beber cada cuatro horas. Ranma les agradeció a ambos.

"¿Estás seguro que querés que nos vayamos?" –preguntó Saito.

"Ya hicieron mucho por nosotros, seguramente deben estar cansados…"

"Por favor Ranma-kun, no es molestia…" –decía Naoko.

"Además ustedes deben tener que cenar¿no?"

"No es problema. Hagamos así, cualquier problema que tengas, avisanos por favor, nosotros venimos a la hora que sea…" –continuo Saito.

"Muchas gracias, de verdad."

La pareja de ancianos se fue a su casa y una hora más tarde Naoko tocó a la puerta, le llevó a Ranma una sopa que cocinó para que Ranma pudiera dedicarse a cuidar a Akane. Ranma se lo agradeció cientos de veces. Akane ya se había despertado, pero aún tenía un poco de fiebre. Comió despacio, mientras Ranma le daba la comida como a una niña pequeña. –"Ranma, puedo comer sola…"

"No discutas Akane, no ves que estás débil…no te va a hacer peor que yo te dé de comer. Dale abrí la boca."

Terminaron de comer los dos y Ranma se acostó al lado de ella. –"¿Cómo te sentís?"

"Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre todavía, pero me siento mejor."

Ranma le acercó los labios a la frente para medir la fiebre. –"Sí, estás un poco calentita, pero parece que ya no tanto."

"Me gustaría dormir un poco…"

"Bueno, dormí. Yo te cuido."

"Gracias."

Ranma se sentó apoyando su espalda en una almohada que puso contra el respaldar de la cama y Akane se recostó sobre el regazo del chico. Ranma acarició su cabello hasta que ella se durmió y al poco tiempo el sueño lo venció y el también se durmió. Igualmente se despertaba a cada rato para ver como seguía Akane y la despertó dos veces en la noche para que se tome el té de hierbas que le había preparado. Gracias a todos los cuidados Akane no tuvo más fiebre y pudo dormir tranquila toda la noche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, las cosas se les complicaron un poquito, no?. Este episodio me quedó un poquito más largo, para reivindicarme por no haber acualizado nada ayer. :P

Muchas gracias, se que puedo sonar redundante, pero de verdad, gracias por todos los reviews. Me dan mucho ánimo.

Besos a todos. Y nos encontramos en el próximo capítulo. Ja-ne.


	12. Día 5

".." habla

'..' piensa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DÍA 5

Esa mañana Akane amaneció abrazada a Ranma. Ya se sentía bien, la fiebre había desaparecido. Abrazó a Ranma con más fuerza, lo que hizo que él se despertara. Al sentir que alguien lo estaba abrazando miró hacia abajo y vio a Akane, entonces recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. –"¡Akane!" –la llamó sobresaltado. Akane abrió los ojos y le sonrió. –"Buenos días Ranma."

"¿Estás bien Akane?. ¿Cómo te sentís?"

"Ya me siento bien, gracias Ranma."

"Mejor…" –exhaló aliviado.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del abrazo, se apartaron ruborizados. –"Pensar que hace más de una semana que estamos casados y aún tenemos vergüenza de abrazarnos" –dijo completamente colorada Akane. Ranma se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, tan colorado como ella. Ambos miraron a través de la ventana, el día estaba soleado, parecía que iba a ser un lindo día. Ranma se puso serio, recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, el miedo que llegó a sentir en un momento, pensando en que le habría pasado a Akane durante esa fuerte tormenta. Se ruborizó ante lo que pensaba hacer, pero para Ranma era el momento. –"Akane…"

Akane se volteó para verlo. Al notar el rubor del chico, ella misma empezó a sentirse nerviosa. -"¿Sí, Ranma?"

"Ayer…ayer estuve muy asusta…estaba preocupa…" –tomó aire, como podía resultarle tan difícil.

Akane pestañó confundida.

"Ayer, estaba preocupado…como te fuiste sola y con esa tormenta."

"¿Te preocupaste por mi?" –preguntó Akane.

"Por supuesto que sí, soy tu…soy tu marido¿no?. Bueno, es normal que me preocupe."

Akane se ruborizó y le sonrió agradecida. -"Muchas gracias Ranma, por preocuparte."

Ranma acarició la mejilla de Akane y acercando su rostro al de la chica –"Akane, yo te quie…"

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Se quedaron mirándose fijo por unos momentos, sí, siempre eran interrumpidos. No importaba donde estaban, era su destino. Ranma se levantó y salió de la habitación mientras pedía que esperaran en la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con Naoko Teruya.

"Buenos días Ranma-kun. Queríamos saber como sigue Akane-chan."

"¡Ah!. Buenos días Naoko-san. Akane está perfectamente bien ahora. Gracias a ustedes y su ayuda." –hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. –"Pase, así le entrego los platos que me trajo ayer con la sopa."

En ese momento Akane se asomó al comedor. –"Ah, Naoko-san, buenos días."

"Akane-chan. Cómo me alegra que estés bien."

"Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que nos dieron ayer."

"Por favor Akane-chan, no hay problema."

"Acá tiene los platos. Y gracias de nuevo." –dijo sonriente Ranma.

"Espero les haya gustado la sopa…"

"Nos encantó, perdón por la molestia."

Naoko-san sonrió. –"Ya les dije que no es ninguna molestia, estén tranquilos."

Tanto Ranma como Akane le agradecieron nuevamente haciendo reverencia.

"¡Ah!. Ranma-kun, anoche, esa joven de cabello rojo…"

Akane lo miró sorprendida. Ranma se llevó la mano a la cabeza. -"Es una larga historia…pero…"

Naoko para sacarlo de la situación embarazosa en que percibió haberlo metido dijo -"No hay problema, ya va a haber tiempo para que nos las cuentes, siempre y cuando quieras…"

Ranma sólo se limitó a afirmar.

Naoko se despidió y volvió a su casa.

"Bueno Akane, yo me voy a dar un baño, porque ayer con todo lo que pasó no pude."

"¿Apareciste como mujer delante de los Teruya?"

"Estaba lloviendo y salí a buscarte, bueno, me mojé… y después no tuve tiempo de transformarme, así que fue a buscar a los Teruya como estaba."

"¿Y qué les dijiste cuando te vieron?"

"No me acuerdo, estaba concentrado en lo que te había pasado a vos, creo que les dije que era yo…"

Akane se quedó mirándolo en silencio y Ranma entonces siguió con su objetivo. –"Bueno, ahora si me voy a bañar."

Cuando Ranma salió del baño ya estaba preparado el desayuno y una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Akane fue a darse una ducha rápida. Akane salió del baño secándose el pelo. Ranma estaba limpiando el piso, ya que la noche anterior se había llenada de barro. Akane se puso entonces a lavar la ropa que se había ensuciado. Una vez que Ranma terminó dentro de la casa salió a buscar a Akane al patio, ya que aún seguía con la ropa. –"Akane¿qué te gustaría comer?"

"No se¿sobrevivió algo de lo que compré ayer?"

"Sí, hay varias cosas que se pueden aprovechar."

"Me da igual, lo que quieras cocinar Ranma."

"Bueno." –y así Ranma se puso a cocinar el almuerzo.

Mientras comían Ranma recordó de la obra de teatro que no pudieron ir a ver el día anterior. –"Akane¿te gustaría ir a ver esa obra de marionetas, hoy?"

"¿Está hoy también?"

"Sí, hoy hacían una repetición."

"Vamos. ¿A qué hora empieza?"

"Empieza a las seis, pero si querés podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad antes. Como ya quedan pocos días acá podemos ver si querés llevar algún souvenir a tu familia."

"Entonces a que hora decís que vayamos?"

"¿Te parece a las cuatro?"

"A las cuatro entonces."

"Pero si te sentís mal no vamos…"

"Bueno…pero yo me siento bien ahora."

"Si te sentís mal me decís."

Akane afirmó con una sonrisa. Terminaron de almorzar y ambos se fueron a lavar los platos. Akane los lavaba y Ranma secaba y guardaba. En un momento sus manos se rozaron y un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos. Akane intentó hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado y continuó con su labor, al contrario de Ranma, que se puso muy nervioso. Las ganas de besarla que tuvo antes reaparecieron. Terminó de secar el vaso que Akane le había pasado, lo guardó y abrazó a Akane por la espalda. El corazón de Akane se aceleró a tal modo que parecía escaparse del pecho, tanto la esponja como la fuente que estaba lavando se cayeron. Se quedaron así unos segundos, si saber que hacer ninguno de los dos.

"Akane…" –suspiró Ranma en su oído. A Akane se le puso la piel de gallina. Ranma la hizo ponerse frente a frente lentamente. La miró a los ojos y ambos se pusieron como tomates. "Escuchame Akane, yo…yo te qui…"

Empezó a sonar el teléfono. Ambos se sobresaltaron y se apartaron. Aún ruborizados Akane corrió a atenderlo, con el corazón todavía retumbando en sus oídos.

"Hola. Ah, Kasumi neechan¿cómo estás?. Nosotros bien, aunque ayer fue un día un poco difícil…"

Mientras Akane continuaba hablando con su hermana Ranma se fue rendido a dormir un rato hasta que se hiciera la hora de cambiarse para salir. -'Y que nos interrumpan es inevitable…' –pensaba.

A eso de las tres y media Ranma se despertó por los ruidos que Akane hacía. La encontró frente al ropero, éste con las puertas abiertas de par en par. Akane debía de estar eligiendo que ponerse. Dos o tres prendas estaban tiradas arriba de la cama al lado de Ranma. –"¿No sabés que ponerte?" –preguntó Ranma desde la cama.

Akane no le contestó, continuó intentando decidirse por algo.

Ranma se puso a mirar la ropa que dejó tirada arriba de la cama. Agarró uno de los vestidos, era blanco, largo hasta las rodillas, con un escote bastante bonito, no muy profundo, sino más bien como los que siempre usaba Akane. Tenía un lazo violeta que se ataba a la altura de la cintura y era un vestido que de la cintura para arriba era ajustado al cuerpo y hacia abajo era suelo. Akane se volteó y al verlo contemplar el vestido le dijo. –"¿Te gusta ese?"

Ranma al notar que ella se había percatado de su interés intentó disimular. –"Nada más lo estaba mirando…"

Akane agarró el vestido y lo apoyó contra su figura mirándose en un espejo. –"Voy a usar este."

Ranma se limitó a mirarla como hipnotizado.

Akane se dio vuelta a mirarlo. –"¿Qué te vas a poner vos?"

"¿Yo?" –volvió en sí. –"Me pongo la camisa roja de siempre…"

"¿Puedo elegirte yo la ropa?"

Ranma la miró sorprendido. Luego reaccionó –"No, vos tenés un gusto horrible para la ropa, seguro que salgo vestido como un payaso…"

Akane rió y se acercó al joven con mirada pícara. –"A mi me pareció que te gustó mucho mi vestido…y lo elegí yo, o ¿no?"

Ranma se puso rojo hasta las orejas. –"¿Cuándo te dije que era lindo ese vestido?...Además si alguien sin figura lo llega a usar, seguro que va a ser más feo todavía."

En ese mismo momento, un puñete le cerraba la boca a Ranma. –"¡Ranma no baka!"

"¡Kawaikune!. ¿Qué te dije para que me pegaras?"

"¡Me dijiste que no tengo figura!"

"¡Jamás di nombres!"

"¡No te hagas el tonto, vos sabés muy bien que me lo dijiste a mí!."

"Pensá lo que quieras marimacho."

"¡Otoko-onna!" –Akane le puso una cachetada que lo bajó de la cama. Y salió de la habitación enojada.

Cuando Ranma se incorpora se dirige hacia el ropero. –"No puedo cerrar la boca, eh…" –y busca algo que ponerse. Termina decidiendose por una camisa china azul francia y uno pantalones negros de los clásicos que el usaba.

Fueron a la ciudad sin dirigirse la palabra y empezaron a recorrer diferentes puestos. Ranma seguía a Akane, sin hablar, pero prestando atención a todo lo que a ella le gustaba y le disgustaba. En uno de los negocios vio un prendedor en forma de flor violeta. Como akane no tenía ningún accesorio y vio que el prendedor combinaría con el vestido que estaba usando decidió comprárselo. Mientras ella se encontraba viendo otras tiendas. Se acercó a donde ella estaba y le tocó el hombro. –"Akane."

Ella volteó y lo miró algo enojada. Sin decirle nada más Ranma tomó uno de los tirantes del vestido y con mucho cuidado le puso el prendedor. Akane lo miraba estupefacta. -"Ranma…"- fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios.

"Es un regalo. Combina con tu vestido."

Akane lo miró al muchacho, miró su prendedor y entrelazó sus brazos al brazo derecho de Ranma. –"Gracias, me encanta."

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de Ranma y sin apartarse de Akane le dijo. –"Bueno, vamos para el templo, así conseguimos un lugar cómodo para ver la obra…"

Y partieron en dirección al templo. Al llegar, se ubicaron y la obra empezó a los pocos minutos. Se divirtieron muchísimo, disfrutaron de la obra, la cual se dividió en varios actos diferentes. El espectáculo duró unas dos horas, por lo que a las ocho ya habían salido. No tenían muchas ganas de cocinar, así que decidieron comer algo no muy caro en el centro. Entraron a un restaurante chino de la zona donde cenaron ramen y de postre comieron unos helados.

Llegaron a la casa a las once de la noche. Entraron entre risas y recordando diferentes partes de la obra de marionetas. –"Esa marioneta que era tan ambiciosa se parecía a Nabiki¿no?" –comentaba Akane mientras se reía.

"Sí, yo pensaba que en cualquier momento sacaba una cámara de fotos de la nada y nos iba a apuntar a nosotros amenazandonos de vender las fotos si no le pagabamos tanta suma de plara." –reía Ranma con ella.

Llegaron hasta la habitación todavía compartiendo la risa y comentando otras escenas, mientras Akane se fue al baño a ponerse su pijama y Ranma se ponía un pantalón y una camiseta para dormir. Al salir del baño Akane, entró Ranma y cuando él salió continuaron hablando del mismo tema. Akane se metió en la cama y cuando Ranma fue a acostarse se encontró con Akane de su lado. –"Akane, estás de mi lado de la cama."

"No importa, andá de aquel y listo."

"Pero a mi me gusta ese lado."

"Ranma, no seas caprichoso, son los dos lados iguales."

"Entonces dejame del mío."

"Que andá de allá."

Empezaron a forcejear las sábanas, Ranma que quería destaparla para correrla y Akane que tironeaba para que no la destapase. –"Ranma, la vas a romper." –Al decir esto Akane soltó las sábanas y Ranma se enredó y cayó sobre su ahora esposa. Ambos se miraron y la misma sensación que tuvieron la vez que se pelearon con las almohadas recorrió sus cuerpos, pero con más intensidad. –"Si querés me corro…" –dijo Akane para salir de la situación embarazosa en la que estaban.

Ranma no le contestó. Akane miró hacia otro lado con cierta tristeza e hizo fuerza para moverse. Ranma la abrazó por la cintura y puso su cabeza al lado de la de ella. Acercando su boca a su oído. –"No, no te corras…" –fue lo único que le salió en ese momento. Sintió como el aliento se le acababa al pronunciar esas palabras.

Los latidos del corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. –"Quiero quedarme así…con vos Akane…"

"Ranma…"

Ranma levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Akane, se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Akane sentía que se perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules-grisáceos.

"Akane, yo…yo…" –la abrazó con más fuerza. 'Ahora o nunca' –se dijo para sí. –"Te quiero."

"Ranma…" – los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas. Ranma pensó que eso significaba que ella no le correspondía, entonces empezó a soltar el abrazo, pero esta vez Akane lo abrazó por el cuello acercándolo más hacia ella. "Yo también te quiero Ranma."

"Akane…"

Los ojos de ambos brillaron. Ranma comenzó a romper la distancia y sus labios se rozaron. Se separaron unos milímetros con timidez y fueron cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta que se besaron. Apretaron el abrazo y siguieron con el beso. El cual duró unos cuantos segundos. Se separaron lentamente y Ranma se acomodó en la cama. Volvieron a abrazarse y a besarse, siempre con timidez, pero deseosos de no acabar nunca ese momento. Después de un rato Akane hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma y él la abrazó entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de la joven. Ella lo abrazaba de la cintura. Se dieron un último beso y se durmieron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, a pedido del público el beso. :P Je, ya hacía rato que venían que sí que no, que sí que no y finalmente se dio. Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya nos vamos acercándo al final...

Palabras que pueden no haber entendido:

neechan: hermana mayor

otoko-onna: desde que escuché ese insulto me encantó, no se por qué pero me morí de risa. Significa hombre-mujer si hacemos una traducción literal. En castellano creo que no tiene tanto gracia como lo tiene en japonés. (Akane se lo dicea Ranma en el capítulo en que Shampoo hace unos nikuman que al comerlos creaban una reacción a elección. Al estornudar Ranma se abrazaba a la persona que estornudaba y bueno, Akane se resfrió. Muy buen capítulo. Entre los tantos insultos que dijo estaba el otoko-onna.)

Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo mi fic. Arigatou!

Besos. Ja-ne.


	13. Día 6

"habla"

'piensa'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DÍA 6

El sol se filtraba por la ventana iluminando a la feliz pareja. Ranma abrió los ojos con pesadez. Akane aún estaba abrazada a él mientras dormía. El joven le besó suavemente la frente y volvió su vista a la ventana. En todo el silencio se distinguieron unos ruidos en la cocina. –'¿será un ladrón?' –sacudió con suavidad a Akane para despertarla. –"Akane." –Akane abrió los ojos pesadamente y se encontró con el rostro de Ranma. Se puso toda colorada y estuvo a punto de explicar los por qués de estar abrazada a él. No recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ranma le tapó la boca antes de que gritara. –"Akane, me parece que hay alguien en la cocina, quedate acá, ya vengo." –Akane olvidó su vergüenza y la reemplazó el nerviosismo. Mientras Ranma salía silenciosamente de la cama ella lo tomó del brazo. Ranma se dio vuelta para verla. –"¿Qué pasa Akane?." –dijo algo impaciente. "Llevate algo con que golpearlo." –le dijo su mujer. "Eso es de nenas, soy un artista marcial, no necesito nada de eso…" –contestó mientras se apresuraba por salir. Akane lo jaló más fuerte haciendo que se cayera sobre la cama. Cuando Ranma se volteó para gritarle se encontró con la mano de Akane ofreciéndole un velador. -"Llevate esto." –"Que sos testaruda, eh." –Ranma agarró el velador sólo para darle el gusto y poder terminar la discusión en ese momento. Salió de la habitación sin antes darle un último vistazo a Akane acostada y hacerle un gesto de quedarse tranquila. Akane se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Cuando Ranma se asomó por la puerta de la cocina no logró divisar a nadie. La pava estaba en el fuego. –'¿Qué piensa hacerse té el desgraciado?' –pensaba Ranma. –'¿dónde se metió?' En ese momento sintió la puerta del baño cerrarse. Y seguido… "¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"¡Akane!" –el joven salio corriendo desesperado para entrar al cuarto y encontrarse con un hombre parado en la puerta mirando a Akane intentando tranquilizarla. El muchacho desconocido recibió una patada en la espalda por Ranma y cayó en el otro lado de la habitación. Akane se levantó de la cama y se colocó detrás de Ranma. –"¿Estás bien Akane?." –"Sí…" –contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

El supuesto ladrón comenzó a pararse, quejándose por el golpe. Ranma se puso en posición de defensa.

"¿Qué mierda querés?" –le gritó Ranma.

"Me parece que hay un malentendido acá…" –contestó el muchacho tocándose el lugar golpeado.

"¿De qué hablás, vos entraste a robar acá o no?"

"¿Robar?. Esta es la casa de mis abuelos, yo puedo entrar cuando quiero" –gritó el muchacho recobrándose.

"¿De tus abuelos?" –preguntó Akane confundida.

"Sí, por eso pude entrar, porque tengo la llave."

Ranma se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar esto. –"¿Sos el nieto de…?"

"Sí, de Naoko y Saito Teruya."

Más tarde el muchacho junto con los Teruya y los Saotome se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

"Perdonen que Keitaro se haya metido así en la casa, lo que pasa es que cuando él viene a visitarnos se queda acá, entonces le dimos una llave… y bueno…" –explicaba Saito.

"Como era muy temprano y no quería despertar a mis abuelos entré con mi llave directamente." –continuó Keitaro.

"Perdón Keitaro-san, nos asustamos al escuchar ruido, pensamos que era algún ladrón…" –se disculpaba Akane avergonzada.

"No importa, yo también me llevé una sorpresa. No pensé que habría gente acá." –le contestó Keitaro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Igualmente, si necesitas la casa, nosotros podemos irnos, pensábamos partir mañana, pero podemos adelantarlo…"

"No, por favor, no se preocupen, en nuestra casa tenemos lugar para que se quede Keitaro hasta que ustedes se vayan. Comúnmente se queda en esta casa para que tenga más privacidad, pero está bien por un tiempo." –dijo Naoko.

"Sí, no se vayan por mí, ya les dije que entré acá pensando que no había nadie…pero no tengo problema en quedarme con mis abuelos." –continuó Keitaro.

"Bueno, muchas gracias… mientras no les moleste, nos quedamos acá." –sonrió Akane.

"Y disculpen de nuevo por el susto…" –dijo Keitaro.

Dicho esto los Teruya y Keitaro se retiraron. Ya más tranquilos Akane y Ranma se dieron cuenta de que aún no habían desayunado y siendo algo tarde decidieron saltarlo y empezar a preparar el almuerzo.

Más tarde Akane decidió ir las termas un rato, ya que era el último día en que podría disfrutarlas porque a la mañana siguiente debían preparar los bolsos e irse. Se quitó la bata que llevaba puesta y se metió en el agua. Pasados unos minutos escucha unos pasos acercándose. Se da vuelta para recibir con una sonrisa a su marido. –"Te decidiste a venir, Ran…". Pero no era Ranma, Keitaro apareció con una toalla atada a su cintura y se quedó mirando paralizado a la joven en el agua.–"Perdón, no sabía que estabas acá." –se disculpó el muchacho.

Akane se puso completamente colorada y se colocó detrás de una piedra para que no pudiera verla. –"Perdón, pensé que era Ranma…eh, ya salgo." –se apresuró a decir.

"No, está bien, quedate."

El silencio reinó por un segundo y luego Keitaro empezó a reír libremente. –"Parece que el nuestro está destinado a ser un encuentro impactante."

"Sí, así parece" –dijo Akane sintiéndose más tranquila. -"Bueno, mejor me voy…" –Agarra la bata que dejó sobre una de las piedras y cuando pisa para salir se resbala. Pero antes de que pudiera caer se encuentra en los brazos de Keitaro.

"¿Estás bien?" –le preguntó el joven.

Akane se ruboriza al máximo, se había quedado de piedra.

"Te salvé" –agregó Keitaro con una sonrisa.

"¡Akane!"

Akane no podía creer en su mala suerte. Se soltó del abrazo de Keitaro para mirar a Ranma quien estaba unos pocos pasos atrás con una mirada cargada de celos.

"Ranma, escuchame por favor."

"¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Akane?" –preguntó Ranma al punto de lanzarse a golpearlo.

"Hey, no confundas las cosas, casi se cae y…" –empezó a explicarse Keitaro.

"Sí, claro y por eso la abrazaste…con tirarla del brazo era suficiente…además… ¡qué hacés acá mientras ella se baña!. ¿La estabas espiando!" –gritó Ranma enardecido.

Akane se dio cuenta de que las cosas se empezaban a poner feas. –"Ranma, es un malentendido."

"¡No lo defiendas Akane!. Antes se metió en la pieza cuando estabas durmiendo, ahora cuando te estás bañando aparece… ¡son muchas casualidades!."

"Bueno, cree lo que quieras, si no vas a escuchar razones…" –dijo Keitaro con indiferencia.

"¡Vos callate!" –Ranma salió corriendo con su puño listo para golpearlo. En ese momento Akane se coloca delante y la da una cachetada a Ranma. Akane se toma la mano al darse cuenta de que su marido está quieto como una estatua de la sorpresa. –"Perdón Ranma, pero sino no me escuchás…él nada más me atajó cuando me estuve por caer…"

"No digas nada más Akane." –fue su respuesta. Y así se retiró hacia la casa.

"Baka…" –suspiró Akane. Levantó la bata que yacía en el piso, se la puso y al disculparse con Keitaro salió detrás de Ranma.

"Creo que va a ser mejor si le explico las cosas a este chico…" –concluyó Keitaro. Fue a la casa de sus abuelos a cambiarse para luego hablar con Ranma.

Estaba en el patio realizando algunos kata para poder olvidar lo sucedido cuando se acercó Keitaro. -"Ranma-san."

Ranma ni siquiera lo miró. Cuando Keitaro estuvo por volver a hablar, Ranma detuvo su entrenamiento y lo miró desafiante. –"No te acerqués a Akane, porque la próxima vez no me voy a frenar."

"De eso es lo que…"

"¡Escuchá!"

Justo en ese momento Akane se asoma por la puerta para hablar con Ranma, al ver la escena se queda parada en el umbral observando en silencio.

"Akane es mi prome…no…Akane es mi esposa, así que te acercás a ella y no vas a poder contar el cuento."

"Hombre, hombre…" –intentaba tranquilizarlo Keitaro. -"Mirá, no tengo interés en tu mujer¿sí?. Y sí, fueron casualidades, no pensés otra cosa."

Ranma se quedó en silencio, y si Keitaro no estaba mintiendo…sus celos lo habían cegado por un instante.

"No voy a negar que tu mujer es hermosa…pero ya es casada, así que no voy a intentar nada…" –prosiguió Keitaro amigablemente para ver si podía relajar un poco al joven que tenía delante.

Ranma se relajó un poco, aunque su desconfianza no había bajado demasiado. Keitaro decía eso, pero el que haya estado comprometida con él no fue impedimento para muchos el acercarse a Akane, por qué sería distinta estando casados.

"¿Más tranquilo?" –continuó Keitaro.

"Sí…" –dijo Ranma relajando el cuerpo.

"Bueno, si está todo aclarado me voy entonces."

"Perdón por haberte juzgado…"

"No hay problema… probablemente yo habría hecho lo mismo si me encontrara en tu situación…" –se acercó a Ranma y le extendió la mano.

Ranma la miró por unos segundos y venciendo sus celos la estrechó. Con esto Keitaro se retiró a la casa de sus abuelos y Ranma se puso una toalla sobre los hombros y fue a ducharse. Akane sonrió.

Cuando salió de la ducha Akane estaba cocinando la cena. Comieron en silencio por un rato. Ranma no sabía como empezar, quería disculparse con Akane por la actitud que había tenido antes con ella. Era claro que había sido un malentendido y él había tratado mal a su mujer, seguramente ella estaría ofendida ahora. –"Akane…"

Ella levantó la vista de su plato.

"Eh…la comida te quedó muy buena." –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, le costaba reconocer que se había equivocado. Por qué, había avanzado mucho con ella, por qué ahora sentía que retrocedía de nuevo.

"Gracias." –contestó ella y continuó comiendo.

El silencio siguió todo el resto.

Akane se fue a lavar los platos mientras él se puso a mirar televisión, se sentía incómodo, necesitaba relajarse para poder disculparse. Ella apareció con dos tazas de té, le sirvió una a él y luego una para ella. Sin decir más nada se puso a tomar la bebida mirando el televisor. Ranma la miraba de reojo. –'Ya sos el marido, mirá si no vas a poder decir, perdón Akane.' –decía su consciencia.

"Akane…"

"¿Sí?"

"Pe…tenías razón…"

"¿En qué Ranma?"

"Eh… no te estaba escuchando, y reaccioné sin pensar…perdoname…"

"¿Por qué reaccionaste así?"

"¿Cómo que por qué?. Es bastante obvio¿no?. Estaban solos, él te estaba abrazando…"

"Eso ya se…pero ¿qué te movió a reaccionar así?"

"Sos mi mujer Akane…"

"¿Entonces es por una cuestión de formalidades?"

"Por supuesto que no…"

"¿Entonces?"-Akane se mordió el labio inferior.-'¿Se animará a decirlo?'

"Bueno…"

"¿Bueno?"

Silencio.

"¿Estabas celoso?"

"¡No!...eh…sí…sí, estaba celoso."

Ambos se miraron. Akane le sonrió, eso lo hizo ruborizarse. Se paró y se fue hasta su lado, tomó la tetera y con una radiante sonrisa le preguntó. –"¿Querés más té?"

Ranma la miraba hechizado. –"Sí."

Ella le sirvió. Miró con detenimiento cada movimiento que su mujer realizaba, aunque no eran de lo más delicados y femeninos para él eran lo más sensual que había visto. El verla así, tranquila y sonriente era la expresión máxima de felicidad para Ranma. Se llevó la taza a la boca mientras la miraba, pero no llegó a tomar nada que volvió a poner la taza sobre la mesa y tomó a Akane por los hombros. –"Estaba celoso porque… te quiero."

"Ranma…" –ella se ruborizó como él.

"Hoy quizá sea el último día que podamos tener tanta paz…me refiero a que nadie nos moleste, hasta dentro de un tiempo. Porque cuando volvamos, seguro que los problemas van a aparecer de nuevo."

"Pero ahora estamos casados…"

"Por eso, si teníamos presión antes imaginate que ahora va a ser peor…"

A Akane se le escapó una risa distendida.

"¿De qué te reís?"

"Me rió mientras pueda, porque tenés razón, lo que venga ahora va a ser más difícil."

Ranma le sonrió. Luego agregó más serio. –"Pero ahora estamos juntos para soportarlo¿no?."

Akane lo miró sorprendida, volvió a sonrojarse y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras afirmaba.

"Por eso, quiero que lo que queda de hoy y mañana podamos pasarlo bien y estar tranquilos."

"Yo quiero lo mismo."

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos. Entonces Ranma sintió que la mano de Akane tomaba la suya. La estrechó con fuerza. En ese momento ambos descubrieron la mirada llena de cariño del otro. 'Tiene algo distinto en la mirada.'

'Pero a la vez siento que no es diferente.'

'Está llena de…'

'Cariño…'

'…Amor'

"Me estás mirando raro…" –dijo Akane rompiendo el silencio.

"Para nada, siempre te miré así…" –dijo Ranma extrañado, él pensaba lo mismo que ella. -"Vos sos la que mira raro."

"Para nada." –contestó ella.

"Parece que nunca habíamos prestado atención a ese detalle…"

"¿Entonces siempre me miraste así?"

"Desde que me enam…" –un calor subió a las mejillas de Ranma al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Sonrió para sí y con tranquilidad retomó lo que decía, ya nada iba a dejar que ese momento se arruinara. –"Desde que me enamoré de vos, nunca tuve otra mirada Akane."

Akane sintió como su mano se hacía más pequeña en la de Ranma. Y como en ese mismo segundo, la otra mano de Ranma se posaba en su mejilla y sus labios se acercaban a los de ella para fundirse en un cálido beso. Mientras se besaban Akane lo abrazó por el cuello, Ranma la abrazó por la cintura. Acabaron el beso lentamente, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, abriendo los ojos despacio. Ranma apoyó su frente contra la de Akane y se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos.

"Te… te amo Ranma…" –escapó de los labios de Akane.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos. Su corazón dio un brinco que hasta Akane pudo percibir. Le regaló una amplia sonrisa sin alejarse de ella. –"Yo también te amo Akane."

Akane estuvo por besarlo, pero él la levantó por la cintura y la abrazó muy fuerte. Los pies de Akane no tocaban el piso, por lo que se abrazó a Ranma con fuerza, creyendo por un momento que la revolearía por el aire. Ranma reía de felicidad mientras Akane gritaba que la bajara. Una vez que la dejó en el piso Akane se unió en su risa. La tomó de la mano. –"¿Nos vamos a dormir? Mañana hay que levantarse temprano para preparar las cosas."

Akane soltó su mano con brusquedad y corriendo hacia la punta del comedor le dijo. –"Sólo si podés atraparme."

"¿Qué pavadas decís Akane? Sabés que no podés contra mí."

"Menos habla y más acción entonces."

"Ya vas a ver."

Así empezó una pequeña pero ruidosa persecución, esquivando muebles y paredes. En la puerta de la habitación Ranma alcanzó a Akane poniéndola contra la pared, ambos brazos a los lados de los hombros de la joven. –"Ahora no tenés escapatoria." –sonrió Ranma agitado por la corrida.

Rieron divertidos y Akane dio un beso en la mejilla a Ranma. Esto lo dejó petrificado, entonces Akane aprovechó para pasar por debajo de los brazos de Ranma y meterse en la habitación mientras le gritaba. –"Ves como sí."

Cuando Ranma se recuperó del shock salió corriendo atrás de ella. –"Hiciste trampa."

"Yo nunca puse ninguna regla." –contestó Akane aún riendo del otro lado de la cama.

"¿Ah sí?" –al decir esto Ranma saltó por arriba de la cama y la abrazó con fuerza. –"Soltate de ésta ahora."

Akane comenzó a dar vueltas en el lugar hasta que se resbalaron y cayeron sobre la cama. Continuaron riéndose un rato. Ranma se puso a mirar a su mujer todavía sin poder parar la risa. Se acercó a ella y le besó el cuello con dulzura. Un escalofrío recorrió a Akane con tanta intensidad que le hizo olvidar el motivo de tanta gracia. Lo miró a los ojos y Ranma volvió a besarle el cuello mientras acarició su rostro. De repente, la soltó y se sentó en la cama, Akane se quedó quieta unos segundos. Aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado hacía un segundo y ahora Ranma parecía haberse arrepentido. Se sentó junto a él y lo vio pararse dándole la espalda.

"Ranma…"

"Akane… tendría que haber hecho esto antes, pero nunca me animé… y todo pasó tan rápido, al final, cometí un error…"

"Ranma, no me molestó nada de lo que hiciste…"

Ranma se dio vuelta mirándola decidido. Su mirada era tan determinada que Akane se hizo inconscientemente un poco para atrás. Le agarró su mano y le quitó el anillo del dedo. Luego, se quitó el suyo. –"Tendría que habértelo pedido antes de hacerlo, pero tenía miedo…de que me rechazaras…"

La tomó de ambas manos y se arrodilló delante de ella. –"Akane¿querés casarte conmigo?"

"Baka, ya estamos casados." –contestó Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Entonces casate conmigo de nuevo."

"Sí." –dijo Akane mientras lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ranma tomó la mano de ella y le puso el anillo. Akane hizo lo mismo con el de él. Se miraron con una cálida sonrisa. –"Bueno, ahora alguien debería decir, puede besar a la novia."

"Je, puede besar a la novia." –dijo Akane secándose una lágrima.

Ranma se levantó, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Akane correspondió una vez más a su beso. Cuando se separaron Ranma comentó como broma. –"Bueno, ahora es el momento en que me mandás a dormir a otro lado…"

"Sabés Ranma, estamos de luna de miel y no hicimos lo principal que se hace en una luna de miel…"

"¿De qué hablás?"

"¿Te hacés el desentendido?"

"No, no te entiendo…" –su consciencia bloqueó toda posibilidad de hacer eso con Akane.

"No te hagas el tonto…" –dijo ella poniéndose colorada, sin saber si era verdad que no entendía o si se hacía el difícil. –"…¿que dijo tu mamá que lleváramos a casa?"

Ranma hizo un esfuerzo por pensar. Akane lo miró estupefacta, de verdad no entendía.

"Dijo algo de…regalos o souveniers¿no?"

"Baka. Esa fue Kasumi neechan."

"Entonces no me acuer…" –en ese momento Ranma entendió. Se puso rojo como nunca, hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. –"¿De verdad?" –preguntó aún sin poder creer lo que oía.

Akane tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. -"De verdad, y por sí no lo entendiste quiero hacer…"

"…El amor con vos…" –concluyó Ranma volviendo a besarla con más fuerte. Ahora recostándose en la cama con ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas a todos. Primero perdón por todo el tiempoque pasó antes de que actualizara nuevamente. Estuve muy ocuapada todos estos días. Hoy sigo ocupada pero quería distenderme escribiendo un poco y surgió esto. Algunas cosas las vine pensando desde que escribí el último capítulo, otras surgieron mientras iba tecleando cada letra.

Segundo, gracias a todos por los reviews. Por el apoyo y sugerencias. Espero este capítulo sea del agrado de muchos de ustedes. Tengo presente que nunca voy a poder gustarle a todos, no todos somos iguales. Aprovecho para contarles que mi sueño es ser una mangaka (dibujante de historietas), y me estoy preparando para ello. Así que el recibir palabras de apoyo me hace pensar que quizá algún día pueda gustar con mis historias y personajes propios. Bueno, basta de bla bla.

A 3-Cindy-3: como veras puso una escenita de celos...breve, pero espero haya sido de tu agrado. Estuvo buena para darle un empujón a la relación...no se por qué será que las reconciliaciones hacen que uno se ponga más romanticón...

A suu-clover4: para nada me lo tomó mal, no puedo decirte que me pone feliz recibir críticas, igualmente son bien recibidas. Estas nos hacen crecer y ver errores. Gracias por tu sinceridad.

Nuevamente, gracias, ARIGATOU!. Y nuevamente, perdón por mi tardanza para actualizar. Espero el próximo pueda sacarlo más rápido. Por más que uso agenda y me organizo siempre me quedo sin tiempo y algo me desarma todo lo plaificado...bueno, pero eso no es nuevo para nadie¿no?.

Bueno, ya basta, me hablé todo...es que pasó tiempo, sí. Besos a todos, y cuídense.


	14. Partida

"habla"

'piensa'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTIDA

Esa mañana Ranma despierta abrazando a Akane. Aún desnudos de la noche anterior pero tapados por las sábanas. Observa a su mujer, quien se encontraba delante de él de espaldas, afirma su abrazo sobre la cintura de la joven y le da un suave beso en el hombro.

"Bueno, bueno, parece que nos despertamos…" –se escuchó una voz dentro de la habitación pero que no provenía de Akane, aunque sí de una mujer.

Ranma busca el origen de ésta asustado y cuando se da cuenta de donde provenía da un salto que lo deja sentado en la cama. –"¡Nabiki!"

"Buenos días, Ranma-kun…"

"¿Qué hacés acá?... ¿cómo entraste?... ¿cómo?..." –Ranma no entendía nada.

"Vengo a buscar mercadería, y obtuve bastante se podría decir y de muy buena calidad… sobre todo la de anoche, a muchos les gustaría tener en sus manos ese video…"

"¿De qué video hablás?" –dijo Ranma colorado creyendo lo peor.

"Los filmé a través de una cámara oculta, por supuesto. La escenita del casate conmigo estuvo muy buena, te felicito."

"¿Cómo nos vas a filmar?...Y… y ¿cómo que vas a vender…estás loca…. ¡no podés hacer eso!…"

"Ranma-kun, Ranma-kun, no se hagan problema, parte de lo que gane va a ir para ustedes, además, no te gustaría demostrarles a unos cuantos lo bueno que podés ser…"

"¡BASTAAAAA!"

"¡RANMA!"

Ranma abre los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de Akane preocupado. Se sienta en la cama y mira toda la habitación, vuelve a cruzarse con los ojos de su mujer quien no hace más que preguntarle que le pasa.

"¿Sueño, fue un sueño?"

"Parecía más bien una pesadilla?"

Ranma se lleva su mano al pecho aliviado. –"Y qué pesadilla…"

"Pero qué fue lo que soñaste para que te pongas así?"

"De recordarlo me da escalofríos…"

"Bueno¿pero ya estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien…"

"Bueno, entonces voy a seguir durmiendo… estoy bastante cansada…" –y vuelve a la posición en que estaba antes de que Ranma la despertara.

Ranma vuelve a acostarse y asomándose por el hombro de Akane le dice –"igualmente, ya es un poco tarde Akane, son las nueve, podríamos empezar a ordenar para irnos…"

Akane le contestó hundiéndose aún más en las sábanas. –"estoy cansada…"

"Bueno, bueno, un ratito más…" –le dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su mujer quedando en _cucharita_, sin antes volver a chequear la habitación, no sea que realmente haya una cámara de video en alguna parte del cuarto.

Durante la siguiente media hora Ranma se quedó despierto, mirando cada detalle de Akane, sintiendo el perfume de su pelo, y sintiendo la suavidad de su cintura al pasear sus dedos por ella. –"Sos como una muñeca de porcelana, sos bellísima." –Le decía suavemente al oído, sin importarle si ella lo escuchaba o no.

Al terminar de decir esto Akane se voltea y lo mira a los ojos. –"Sabés Ranma, con tus caricias no me puedo dormir."

"Ah, perdón…"

"No baka, no te lo digo como un reto, sino que no quiero dormirme, porque me gusta disfrutarlas…" –le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Ambos se observaban como hipnotizados, los ojos brillosos, una sonrisa cálida, el pelo revuelto, los hombros descubiertos por las sábanas.

"Akane¿te hice daño?…a anoche me refiero…"

Akane levantó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior en señal de hartazgo, pero con mucha paciencia le dijo –"Ranma, es la vigésima vez que me lo preguntás, te dije que no…"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que…"

"Es la primera vez que lo hacía y no sabía si lo hacía bien…"

Ranma se puso colorado y afirmó con la cabeza.

"Me gustó mucho Ranma, fuiste muy suave conmigo."

Ambos estaban ruborizados ahora.

"Vos también estuviste bien Akane…"

Akane le besó el mentón de forma juguetona.

"Eso me recuerda… no me saludaste esta mañana, con mi pesadilla y todo eso…"

"Vos tampoco me saludaste, y fuiste vos quien me despertó a mí primero…"

Ranma toma su rostro en sus manos y le da un fuerte beso en los labios. –"Buenas Akane."

"Buenos días Ranma."

Una vez que se saludaron Akane se sienta cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas, ya que estaba desnuda y le daba pudor que Ranma la observara. -"¿Mi ropa?"

Ranma se sienta junto a ella y le señala detrás del pie de la cama. –"Creo que anoche voló por allá atrás."

Akane empieza a pararse arrastrando la sábana mientras se envolvía en ella. Ranma agarra la sábana tapándose la cintura. "¡Hey, a dónde te llevás las sábanas, me vas a dejar desnudo."

"Y cómo querés que salga yo de la cama, mi ropa también está lejos"

Se miran por un segundo con el ceño medio fruncido. Akane se ruboriza un poco. "¿Qué?. No me vas a decir que salga desnuda a agarrar mis cosas¿no?"

Ranma se puso más colorado que ella ante ese comentario. –"Si te da vergüenza miro para otro lado…"

"Ja¿y cómo se que no vas a mirar?. Mirá si hacés trampa."

"Akane, ya te vi desnuda anoche, así q-" –el rubor de ambos se acrecentó tanto que llegaba a ser un bordó. –"así que no tenés de que preocuparte."

"Anoche, estaba oscuro, es distinto. Ya se, salí vos entonces, total, yo también te vi desnudo anoche."

"Bueno, mirá si no voy a poder salir…"

"Bueno, hacelo entonces…"

Ranma apoyó los pies en el piso aún tapándose la zona de la cadera. "Pero no me vayas a decir nada después, eh."

"No, dale."

Se miraron a los ojos nerviosos.

"Mirá que salgo."

"Estoy esperando."

Ranma tomó aire y exhaló con nerviosismo. Amagó a pararse y sen sentó de nuevo. Sentía las piernas duras como una piedra de los nervios, Akane no lo quitaba la mirada de encima, segura de que no se levantaría. El joven volvió a tomar aire y cerrando los ojos como concentrándose dio una gran salto y tiró de las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas al grito de –"¡perdón Akane!" En ese segundo a Akane no le alcanzaban las manos para cubrirse cuando Ranma de la desesperación por envolverse en la tela se hizo un nudo y cayó de boca al piso, las sábanas deslizándose lenta y suavemente hacia los lados. Toda la zona posterior del cuerpo del chico a la vista. Akane lo miraba atónita. –"Baka…" –finalmente suspiró ya más tranquila. Al terminar de decir esto, las imágenes de su caída volvieron a su mente y estalló en una distendida risa. Ranma se volteó hacia ella y la miró con el cejo fruncido –"kawaikune…" –alcanzó a decir casi como un suspiro. Akane continuaba riéndose, él al verla ya sin preocuparse por la desnudez de ambos se sonrió. Se fue parando despacio, tomó la ropa de la chica y se la tiró. Cuando esta hizo contacto con ella, se percató de que aún no estaba vestida, miró a Ranma sonrojada, quien la observaba con una cálida y serena sonrisa mientras se ponía los calzoncillos. Akane lo imitó, comenzó a vestirse, con un poco de vergüenza aún, pero mejor irse acostumbrando. Una vez cambiados, Ranma dobló las sábanas para ponerlas en el bolso de viaje y Akane se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, sin antes, al pasar al lado de su mano, otorgarle una suave caricia pasando su mano suave y delicadamente por el abdomen del muchacho.

Una vez terminados los preparativos para su partida, Ranma pasó por la casa de adelante, donde vivían los Teruya para invitarlos a un almuerzo con ellos, a modo de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Asistió el matrimonio Teruya y el recién llegado Keitaro. Akane había preparado el almuerzo, mantuvieron una conversación muy animada sobre lo mucho que habían disfrutado el lugar y prometiendo volver alguna vez a visitarlos y quizá quedarse algunos días.

"Ranma-kun, no se si preguntarte… pero esa joven pelirroja del otro día…" -comenzó Naoko.

Akane lo miró de reojo, Ranma dejó de comer y apoyó su plato sobre la mesa.

"¿Alguna vez escucharon de Jusenkyo?" –dijo Ranma mirándolos seriamente.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Bueno… yo estuve ahí, es una aldea de entrenamiento en China, y bueno… el lugar tiene gran cantidad de estanques con maldiciones, se podría decir…"

"¿Qué tipo de maldiciones?" –preguntó con curiosidad Saito.

"Quien caiga a esos estanques, se transforma en lo que murió en ese estanque…"

El silencio reinó por unos segundos.

"¿Cómo el hombre lobo?" –se aventuró a preguntar Keitaro.

"No exactamente…" –contestó Akane.

"Akane, prepará agua caliente." –dijo Ranma.

Akane se paró y se dirigió a la cocina a calentar la tetera. Ranma tomó un vaso de la mesa y poniéndolo sobre su cabeza miró a todos con seriedad. –"Miren con atención." –Una vez dicho esto dejó caer el agua fría sobre él. El cuerpo empezó su cambio.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. –"¿Co…cómo hiciste eso?" –preguntó Keitaro sin salir del asombro.

La voz ahora femenina explicó –"el agua fría me convierte en mujer, mientras que el agua caliente…" –Akane vertió el tibio líquido sobre la cabellera de Ranma y éste en su recorrido llegó hasta sus hombros. –"me vuelve a mi forma original."

Los tres lo miraban estupefactos. –"¿No tiene cura?" –preguntó Naoko con cierta preocupación.

"Sí, la había pero en China, pero los estanques se mezclaron y era muy peligroso meterse en el correcto, así que no se cuánto tendré que esperar para tener la cura otra vez…" –contestó Ranma cabizbajo.

"Y…y cuando te transformas en mujer… ¿te gustan los hombres?" –preguntó Keitaro.

"¡NOOO!" –gritaron al unísono el joven matrimonio, lo que hizo retroceder a Keitaro.

"Ranma, sigue siendo Ranma, sólo cambia su cuerpo, nada más…" –prosiguió Akane.

"Menos mal¿no?" –continuó Saito intentando tranquilizar la situación. –"Sino, sería un gran problema para ustedes, más ahora que están casados…"

Ambos lo miraron recuperando la calma y afirmaron con la cabeza.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquilo, los Teruya buscaron omitir el tema de la transformación de Ranma para no incomodarlo ni molestarlo.

Una vez que terminaron de ordenar la casa, dejándola en condiciones para que pueda quedarse Keitaro en ella, Ranma y Akane se dispusieron a partir. En la gran puerta de la entrada se despidieron de los Teruya con una reverencia y amigables sonrisas. Hicieron su camino hacia la parada de colectivos y se lo tomaron rumbo a Nerima.

Al toparse nuevamente con el gran portón de la casa y dojo Tendo, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron regalándose una sonrisa. Ranma le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Akane para tranquilizarla, así como también para él mismo darse ánimos. Abrieron la puerta los dos juntos y Kasumi salió a recibirlos con una de sus siempre cálidas sonrisas de bienvenida. Akane arrojó el bolso y corrió a darle una fuerte abrazo. Ranma levantó el bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro. Kasumi dio un grito llamando a toda la familia. La primera en asomarse fue Nabiki, quien al ver de quien se trataba salió sonriente a su encuentro, Soun salió corriendo a vivo llanto a abrazar a su hija y panda-Genma mostrando carteles que rezaban las frases "bienvenidos", "los extrañamos mucho" mientras bailaba detrás tirando papel picado. Soun abrazó a su hija mientras continuaba llorando y preguntándole por si estaban bien, si estaban cansados, cómo los había ido y demás. Nodoka fue la última en asomarse, venía de colgar ropa en el patio. Al ver a su hijo salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó. Una pequeña lágrima bordeó su rostro. –"Me alegro tanto que hayan vuelto…" –Ranma le devolvió el abrazo. Nodoka lo fue soltando despacio y luego abrazó a Akane. Al soltarse del abrazo, llevó su mano al vientre de Akane y mirando a Ranma le preguntó –"¿me trajeron el regalo que les pedí?"

Akane se puso completamente roja –"Obasama…"

"Ofukuro…" –exclamó rendido Ranma.

Todos rieron animadamente y luego ayudaron a los jóvenes a entrar sus bolsos. Prepararon una cena especial de bienvenida, la cual se llenó de la pequeña experiencia que compartieron el nuevo matrimonio Saotome en su luna de miel. Más tarde las voces se fueron apagando y cada uno se dirigió a dormir. Ranma y Akane ahora tenían cuarto propio, creado especialmente para ellos durante sus días de ausencia. A los pocos minutos el silencio lleno la casa Saotome-Tendo. A excepción de un cuarto.

"Sabés Ranma, a pesar de que muchas veces discutimos y nos peleamos y hubo muchos metidos en el medio de nosotros…"

Ranma bajó la mirada hacia su mujer quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

"Desde que te conocí… soy la mujer más feliz del mundo."

Ranma sonrie. –"Antes yo nunca consideré que tener un hogar era importante, las artes marciales para mí no necesitaban de un dojo o un espacio físico para practicarlas, pero desde que te conocí y desde que vivo con vos, me di cuenta… de que sin vos, vivir sin vos era nada. Que me sentía incompleto, nunca me llenaba, por más que profundizara más y más en las artes marciales, me faltaba algo. Desde que te conocí, necesito y tengo un lugar a donde volver, en donde sentirme esperado, en donde sentirme extrañado, querido. Pero más importante que eso, sentir que yo quiero volver a ese lugar porque no puedo esperar el verte, por extrañarte horrores, por amarte…"

Se sonrieron una vez más.

"Yo también te amo Ranma, y siempre lo voy a hacer."

Ranma comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Akane. -"Ne, Akane¿qué pensás del regalo para mi mamá?"

Akane lo miró divertida.

"¿Se lo damos?" -pregutó Ranma y se le escapó una leve risa.

"Hay que prepararlo..." -contestó Akane de igual modo.

Se dieron un largo y profundo beso, el cual se fue ampliando a caricias hasta que finalmente se enredaron en las sábanas uniéndose en un solo ser, sintiéndose por segunda vez completos en cuerpo y alma

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, llegué al final...después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Espero les haya gustado mi historia. Pensaba escribir quizá un epílogo, pero sólo si estoy muy inspirada, porque creo que el cierre está más que claro, no queda mucho más que decir. Lo que sí tengo que decir es GRACIAS, a todos ustedes, todos los que leyeron mi fic, el cual dsifruté mucho escribiendo. Gracias por todo el aliento y comentarios de buena onda que me dedicaron. Me gustaría nombrarlos a todos, pero lo más probable es que me salte alguno y por eso hago un agradeciemiento en general.

Con respecto a este último capítulo quiero hacer una aclaración y un pedido de dsiculpa a la vez... perdón para los que esperaban un lemon :P. La verdad, no se si podría escribir uno... es un género bastante difícil, jeje. Lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes para el que esperaba eso...además tendría que estar en la categoría M para ser un lemon...no se si este se podría considerar Lime..mmm...creo que no, jeje, pero bue...soy una persona más romántica, que pasional quizá...aunque no creo que eso me sirva de excusa. :P

Gente, es difícil cerrar un fic con comentarios...así que sólo arigato! "SANKYU!" como me encanta cuando los japoneses tratan de hablar inglés. :P Los adoro.

Besos a todos. Y nos encontraremos en algún otro fic si dios quiere.

Sigo delirando...voy a cerrar con dos frases de una canción de HYDE (L'ArcenCiel), del cual soy ultra-fan. "Here in the Shadows...this treasure has no meaning anymore" (simplemente me gusta esa frase...)


End file.
